Princess,Ninja,Hero
by NinjaSheik
Summary: When Princess Zelda use too much magic to transform into Sheik she accidenatlly split them apart.Now Zelda must find a way to put them together again.Sheik at first wanted to go back,but what happens if she started to devolped feelings for Link.
1. Two Apart

Princess, Ninja, Hero

**Chapter:Two Apart**

It was another lovely day at the Brawlers Mansion, except for the battle that's going on at a hilltop not too far from here. Ganondorf, along with the other villains like Bowser and Wario, were once again trying to defeat their archrivals. While the other Brawlers, except for Fox and Falco who was patrolling the sky in their Arwings, try to defeat the other villains, Link and Princess Zelda was head on with Ganondorf.

"Zelda, get out of here now!" yelled The Hero of Time.

"No! I won't leave you!" The Princess yelled back.

That was so like Zelda. Even if she were a Princess she would stay and fight. Zelda once told Link she was a tomboy and she can fight for herself. Of course, Link and Zelda are now in a serious relationship and he doesn't want his Princess to get hurt in any way.

"Stop or you'll get hurt!" Link yelled, "You're already torn up as it is!"

What Link said was true. Zelda's dress was cover with blood and she was low on magic. But Zelda didn't care this her chance to prove to Link she can fight for herself. Link understands this, but he didn't understand why hasn't Zelda transformed into Sheik. Everyone knows Sheik is the stronger side of Zelda and could possible win in a fight. Perhaps, Zelda is trying to win a battle without using Sheik? Or is it something else?

"Don't worry about me!" Zelda called "Keep your mind in the fight!"

_What am I suppose to do? I have no choice. I got to transform into Sheik, it's the only way I'll be useful to Link. This is going to cost me a lot of magic, but I have no choice left." _The Princess thought.

Gathering all the power she has left, she tries to transform into Sheik. There was a blinding light causing everyone to shield his or her eyes. Once they light disappeared everyone saw **both **Zelda and Sheik next to each other!

"WHAT THE HECK!!" Link and the Brawlers screamed.

What was going on? How can this happen? Zelda and Sheik was like two sides of the same coin. So can they be apart? However, there wasn't much time to think when they heard Ganondorf's voice.

"Bowser!" Ganondorf yelled. "KILL ZELDA!"

"I'm on it!" Bowser said, running over to the Princess.

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned their attention to the sky. They smiled in relief as Fox and Falco's Arwings came into to view. Laser beam shot between the giant monster and the two females creating a dust wall in front. Bowser roared in frustration. He couldn't see a thing, but never the less he use his Fire Breath and fire it everywhere not caring who he is aiming at. Luckily, Sheik acted quickly and grab the Princess and jump out of the way just the fire miss them and as Fox and Falco ejected out of their Arwings and landed safely on the ground next to them, weapons ready.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Sheik asked, reviving a nod from Zelda and turning her attention to the two humanoid animals next to her.

"About time you guys got here." Sheik said, coldly.

"Why does it matter now? We're here aren't we?" Falco said, coolly.

"Curse you!" Bowser snarled, "You're going pay for that!"

"No, let's retreat." Ganondorf said, "I got want I came for."

The villains regroup as Ganondorf took out a smoke bomb. He threw it on the ground and they all disappeared. Link tried to stop them, but it was too late. He growled in anger.

"_Just what were you planning….Ganondorf?" _Link thought to himself.

Link felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ike and Marth, his two best friends.

"We'll get them next time." Ike said, and Marth nod in agreement.

Link sighed and went to Zelda and Sheik.

"Mind explaining this to us after we get Zelda bandaged up?" Link said

Sheik and Zelda looked at each other and nod. This is going to be a **BIG** problem for them.


	2. Friendships

Hello! Before we get on to the story I would like to say Thank you to my first 3 reviewers! My sister, Hana13, SmashersUnited, and special Thanks to an Idol of my, TwoTails! I would like to Thank you all of you for reading my story and if it's good enough please tell your friends! Also, I would like to apologize for my first chapter not having enough details, but I'll do better in this one! I promise! I never go back on my word! That's my Nindo, my Ninja way! Now on with the story!

**Chapter 2:Friendships **

"So, let me get this straight." Pit said "By using to much magic by force because Princess Zelda barely have any left, she accidentally split the two of you apart?"

After the Brawlers finish getting everyone who was hurt treated, they were all in the living room of the Brawlers Mansion. Luckily, Zelda's wounds wasn't so bad, just a couple of bruises and cuts. She's okay to move, but if she overstresses herself the wounds will open again. As Zelda got her wounds treated by Peach and Samus, her best friends, Sheik explained, or at least **tried** to explain everything to the rest of the Brawlers. Of course, everyone was confused, expect for Meta Knight and Lucario who was leaning against the wall with Sheik. Also R.O.B seem to understand what was going on being a robot and everything. It was late a night and Sheik was tired explaining this for the third time. Sometimes, these people can be totally blockheads.

"Yes. Look, I can't explain it so good, but that's what happen." said the mysterious ninja, walking up to Zelda, who was across the other side of the room sitting on the floor. She looked down at Zelda and cross her arms over her chest.

"Princess Zelda, I would like you to explain to me about something: What were you thinking at the time when you use that much magic?! That was reckless! You've could have kill the both of us. Remember I am a part of you; I shared this body with you. This body is mine, too. Whatever happens to you happens to me. You know the consequences of using too much magic; some my leave you unconscious, others may leave you weaken, and others, if you're not ready for it, may kill you. Next time, be more careful." Sheik scolded, icily.

"I was just trying to help!" Zelda snapped, getting up from the ground.

"More like trying to get us killed!" Sheik snapped back, angrily.

"Hey! Lay off or you'll be dealing with me!" Samus intervened, defending her friend.

"That sounds like a challenge." Sheik said, in a deadly tone.

"Any time, any where! Try and defeat me!" Samus smirked.

Marth sighed. It was time to stop this little catfight. He and Samus have been dating for a while now and apparently he was the only one who can calm Samus down. He whispered to Link and Ike who was next to him. They knew it was time to stop this. So the three great swordsmen walked over to the three females.

"OK, Samus that's enough. You made your point." Marth said, holding down his girlfriend.

"Same goes for you, too." Link said, looking at both Sheik and Zelda. "Both of you."

Sheik sighed. Perhaps, this did get a little out of hand. She didn't mean to start a fight between her other half and her friends. She just was merely trying to warn the Princess to be more careful. Getting down on one knee, she bows forgiveness at the Princess.

"Princess Zelda, please forgive for my rude behavior." Sheik started. "I did not mean to offend you in any ways. I was only trying to protect you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Zelda smiled. She also let her anger get the best of her. What Sheik said was true: she should be more careful when using too much magic. Getting down on one knee, she bends down to her other half eye level. It was time to forgive and forget.

"I understand. I forgive you. Besides, I also must apologize to you." Zelda said, sweetly "I also let my anger get the best of me. I ask you to please forgive me…My friend."

Sheik got up and she and the Princess shake hands. Zelda smiled and Sheik nodded.

"Of course, Princess." Sheik said. She turned to Samus. "I'm sorry for the rude things I said to you also."

"Alright, I'll forgive you," Samus smiled, kindly. "But, hey, I need a sparing partner for tomorrow. How about it? You up for a good match?"

Samus brought out her hand to Sheik and she took it.

"Any time, any where." Sheik smirked from under her cowl.

"Now that is done." Peach said, smiling in joy. "Zelda we still have to put you and Sheik back together. What should we do about it?"

"Well, it will take some time to find a spell strong enough to put two back into one, but until then Sheik should stay in a room for herself and I want Link to keep her company until then. Link can you do this favor for me please? Since Sheik always been part of me, this is her chance to do whatever she want." Zelda said, nicely.

"Sure, I look after her for you." Link smiled "But Zelda, as for the room, um, Sheik will have to share one with someone."

"Really? Why?"

"Because don't you remember? Last week Red _(Pokemon Trainer)_ let Charizard loose and it burned all of our other rooms."

"I said I was sorry." Red mumbled, silently.

"Well okay, this is going to be a problem. Is anyone willing to let Sheik stay in their room for a little bit?" Zelda asked.

"She can stay in my room." Lucario said. "I don't use my bed since I sleep against the wall so she can have it."

"Very well. Thank you, Lucario. Sheik is this okay with you?" Zelda asked her.

"Yes. I accept your kindness, Lucario." Sheik said, bowing down.

"Link, please escort Sheik to Lucario's room. I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble for the night." Zelda said.

"It's okay, Princess. I don't mind." Link smiled. He went over to her and kiss her on the lips softly in front of everyone. Peach giggled and Samus only smiled. However the boys just felt like they were going to vomit.

Sheik couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. She didn't know why, she just did…or maybe she did know why. She always thought she has these feelings for the Hero because of Zelda. She thought emotions would get in the way of her duties of protecting the Princess. Even if Sheik loves Link, there is no way he would love her back. So she just tries to ignore her feelings. Still…it was so hard. A wave of sadness came over her.

Lucario felt a sad aura around him. He looks towards Sheik. His aura detector is never wrong, but he didn't understand why would a Sheikah like Sheik would feel this way. Then it hit him. It was because of the same feelings that Zelda has towards Link. He would continue to study this…carefully.

The Brawlers said good night to each other and went to their own rooms. After they left Link grab Sheik's hand, which made her blush under her cowl and her, Lucario and Link went towards Lucario's room. They didn't talk to each other until they reach the room. Lucario went in first, leaving Sheik and Link alone. There was a long pause.

"So, I see you tomorrow." Link said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes. Um, can you let go of my hand now?" Sheik asked, looking down blushing.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was still holding on to you." Link apologized, letting go of Sheik's hand and blushing.

"It's fine."

Another long, awkward, pause.

Just then Link kiss Sheik's forehead and blush furiously. Sheik's bright, red eyes widen in surprise. The blush on her face in bright as her red eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For making up with Zelda and Samus before having a fight. Do me a favor and don't tell Zelda that I kiss you, 'kay? Goodnight, Sheik." Link smiled before running off.

Sheiks stood there and place a hand over the spot Link kiss her. And for the first time in her life, she smiled. She walked in the room and closed the door with only one thought in her head.

"_This is getting interesting."_

Lucario saw the whole thing and he also smiled to himself for once. He also had a thought is his head.

"_What a interesting friendship."_

* * *

_How did I do? Please review. If you do I upload faster! Believe it! Bye Bye! Until next time. See you around!_


	3. Smile

Hello again! Before we get started on the next chapter I like to give another special Thank you to my sister, Hana13, Jerico the savior, my new friend, princessxkat, and my Idol, TwoTails for reviewing my story! I must apologize once again because I made a few mistakes in my story since I was typing too fast and I miss some words, but I will get better as my story progress, 'kay? I'm not giving up so easily! I'm a ninja after all! Believe it!

Now let's recap what happen so far: By using too much magic Zelda split her and Sheik apart. Until Zelda finds a way to put two into one, Sheik will be staying Lucario's room for the time being and I know what all of you dirty readers are thinking so stop! This is a Link and Sheik Fanfiction, but there will be a Sheik and Lucario Friendship thing in my story. Also in my last chapter it seems Sheik and Link relationship is on its way! Now on to the story!

**Chapter 3:Smile**

_**Next Morning**_

_**Lucario's room**_

"Hey, time to wake up." Lucario said, sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking Sheik's leg.

It was another beautiful day at the Brawlers Mansion. The birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly. Sheik opens her red eyes to see Lucario. She jumped up as she realizes she wasn't wearing her cowl. She took it off last night before going to sleep and now Lucario can see her face. She never even once showed anyone what she looked like under her cowl. To be honest, she felt naked without it.

Lucario sighed as he can sense she's uncomfortable with him seeing her face for the first time. He didn't know why. She really has pretty face and most girls will likely want to show it off to the world. Apparently Sheik wasn't one of those girls. She was different. She was a proud, strong, young woman who didn't care much for looks.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you look like." He reassured her. "Just hurry up, go take a shower, and get dress."

"Get dress in what exactly? I don't have any outfits left: Just my Sheikah clothes." Sheik pointed out.

"Just go to the laundry room on you way to the girls locker room and put your clothes in their while you bathe." Lucario suggested to her.

Sheik nodded and got up from the bed. Lucario toss her a towel and gave her shampoo for her long, golden, hair. After that, she step out of the room, but stop when Lucario called for her.

"Wait, you forgot your cowl." He said, tossing it to her and she caught it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome and by the way…."

"Hm?"

"You have a lovely face."

"T-Thank you." Sheik said, putting on her cowl and walking out, blushing. No one ever complimented her before and she felt…. a little happy. After she left Lucario made his way to the garden at the back of the mansion. He walked down the hall and after ten minutes, he saw Link headed in his direction. Link greeted Lucario with a wave and smile.

"Good morning, Lucario." Link smiled "Where's Sheik?"

"She went to the girls' locker room." He answered.

"Okay, was going to get her and bring her to the garden after breakfast." Link said. "Maybe she finishes taking a shower. I'll go and check. See ya!". And he took off.

Lucario looked back at Link as he turned a corner. Sheik isn't the kind of person who will take a long time to bathe. She's probably back in the room getting dress…Wait a minute. If she is in the room, she'll will be likely be naked. He could only image what Sheik would do to Link if he walk in her naked while she was changing. Oh well, it's too late now. He'll just sit back and wait until he hears several screams coming from his room. It didn't take long until he heard something.

"AHHHHHHH!! YOU PERVERT!!"

**SMACK**

"OW!!"

Maybe Lucario should go back and check on them…nope. What's done is done. And besides, Sheik isn't the kind to hold a grudge…. Well at least, he thinks she doesn't.

_**Lucario's room**_

As Link made his way to the room, he saw the door open a little. He open it full way and blush at what he saw. His sapphire eyes widen. Sheik was in the room **NAKED!** He wanted to close his eyes, knowing it was wrong, but something hold him back. Sheik was holding a towel to her face, so he couldn't see what she looks like, and her long, golden, hair was damp and down. She was little muscle on her arms and legs, full-grown breasts, and a very good body figure. Funny, on the outside to most people, when Sheik was wearing her clothes on she look like woman with guy well-tone figure and for someone who was tough, but seeing this now…well maybe he was wrong.

Just then Sheik lower the towel to her mouth, still covering her face and her red eyes drift to Link and her eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"AHHHHHHH!! YOU PERVERT!!"

**SMACK**

"OW!!"

_**One Hour Later**_

After the "incident" happens, it caused a ruckus in the mansion. The rest of the Brawlers came rushing to the scene, only to find Link sitting against a wall in the hallway with a red, bright handprint on his face. Sheik came out fully dress and made arrogant huff and left to the garden. After that, the rest of the Brawlers went to the garden as well.

Captain Falcon and Sonic was having a race around the courtyard to see who was faster with Olimar was the judge, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong was in the trees eating bananas until Kirby and Yoshi stole some and are now being chase by the two apes, Fox and Falco was checking out the laser guns with Snake and R.O.B, the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana were playing hide and seek with Ness and Lucas as Red watch from aside. He even let out Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard for some fun, just if Charzard doesn't burn up anything again. Squirtle was in a pond that was in the garden, Ivysaur was stiffing the flowers, and Charizard was sleeping with Pikachu on his big belly, which was sleeping as well. Luigi and Mario was talking to each other under a tree, Mr. Game & Watch was having tea with Peach and Zelda at a table in the garden, who was reading a spell book, trying to find a spell strong enough to put her and Sheik together.

As for Samus, she was sparring with Sheik as promise, with Marth, Ike, Link, Lucario, Meta Knight, and Pit who watching them at a table. Link still had his had over the place where Sheik smacks him.

"You know Link, she had every right to do it." Marth said, holding back his laughter and Ike snickers. Link ignored his two companions and continue to watch the two females battle. He was amazed how fast Sheik's body moved as she dodges all of Samus's kick and punches and Sheik was winning. He's face turned red, remembering the "incident". No matter how hard he tries to forget, it always comes back into his mind for some reason.

"Hey, Link, why is you face red?" Pit asked, slyly.

"Shut up! This isn't something for kids to discuss!" Link yelled, angrily. "Besides, it's not like I wanted to walk in while she was nude. It was a accident."

"Accident or not, it did happened and you face the punishment." Meta Knight said, uninterested.

"You're just lucky she didn't kick your butt good-bye." Marth chuckled, smiling.

"He has a point. I think Sheik could've done a lot worse." Lucario said, " Just apologize to her and maybe she'll forgive you."

"Yeah _maybe_. Damn, this is so confusing. I thought since Sheik was part of Zelda she'll be like her and everything, but I guess I was wrong." Link groaned.

"The most mysterious creatures in the universe." Meta Knight said.

"I beg your pardon?" Link asked, curious.

"Women." Meta Knight answered, "They can make men do strange things."

"Huh?" said a lost and confused Pit.

"You're too young to understand." Ike said.

Link felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Sheik in sweat from her match with Samus, which she won at.

"Come with me." She said, walking away.

Links got up from his seat and follow her to the mansion roof, ignoring the eyes from his friend that follow him and the ninja.

_**Roof**_

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Link asked, nervously, closing the door to the roof.

**No Respond**

Sheik walked over to roof's rails and lean her back on it. The wind blow at them and the sweet scent of flowers from the garden is in the air. Finally, Sheik spoke.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." Sheik said, breaking the silent.

"It's okay."

"Did you see anything?" Sheik asked, blushing.

"Huh?!" Link said, surprised.

"Humor me for a minute, Hero." Sheik said, "Did you see anything? And don't lie to me. We ninjas can tell if someone is lying to us."

What would Link do? He did see "things", but should he tell her? And if he did, what would she do to him? Might as well tell her the truth and get it over with.

"Yes."

Sheik sighed. "Look, it's not like you never saw a nude woman before, right? You're a young man."

Link raised an eyebrow. He never even once thought about looking at nude women. He didn't understand what she was saying, but he just push that question aside.

"Not really. But since we're talking about bodies here, can I ask you something?" Link said.

"Hm?"

"What it's like sharing a body with Zelda all the time?"

"I…don't know really." Sheik smuttered. "The Princess is always in control and I just go along with it."

"But don't you want to be free, don't you want to do whatever you want, whenever you want? I want to." Link murmured, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked, confused. She turned her body to lean on the rails. She rested her head on her arms.

"At first I started out, but nothing than a simple farm boy, knowing nothing of what I was going to become. And suddenly on one day, I was told I was a descendant of the former Hero of Time, destined to save the world. Soon, before I knew, my life whole change in a blink of an eye. Not that I'm complaining or anything it's just that, sometimes I wish I continue my normal life, ya'know." Link said, with a boyish smile, causing Sheik to blush under her cowl.

"_That smile is nice and peaceful somehow." _Sheik thought to herself.

"Being the hero is tough, huh?" Sheik asked.

"Not at all." Link smiled, kindly. "You know, it's strange.

"Hm?"

"I could never talked about these kind of things with Zelda, so how come I can with you?

The wind and silence came over again.

"We should go back." Link said, walking over to the door. And when he opens it, all of the other Brawlers fall on top of each other. Apparently, it was clear they were spying on his and Sheik conversation. Sheik folds her arms across her chest and glare at them.

"We can explain this." Marth said, nervously.

"I'll give you a 5 minutes head start to run before I hurt any of you!" Sheik shouted, angrily. "Beginning…. Now!"

And at the sound of the mark the Brawlers ran for it, leaving a satisfied Sheik and a laughing Link.

"Aren't you going after them?" Link asked, laughing.

"Why bother?" Sheik said, walking pass him with a smile under her cowl and Link follow after her with one thought in his head with a smile.

"_I wonder what's going happen next. This is getting fun."_

* * *

_This is getting fun, isn't it!? How did I do this time! Thank you for your time! Until next time! Believe it!_


	4. Songs

Sorry for spying on you and Link yesterday, Sheik." Lucario apologized, leaning against the wall.

"It's okay, I'm over that. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Sheik said, sitting on the bed with her harp. She was playing a melody that echo in the room.

It was another nice day at the Brawlers Mansion. Everyone was getting ready for the day. The rest of the Brawlers were already eating breakfast, except for Sheik and Lucario was still in their room. Sheik seems to be in a good mood today since yesterday and Lucario knows why. The answer was clear as day. The answer was Link. When Sheik fell asleep last night she was saying his name in her sleep.

"You were talking in your sleep last night." Lucario said, "Were you dreaming about something?"

Sheik blushes. She was dreaming about something…. or someone. Her dream was about Link and her. In her dream she and Link her talking to each other under the moonlight and they were holding hands and kissing. Just what exactly did she said out loud?

"What did I say in my sleep?" Sheik asked.

"You said _"I love you, Link"_ and you were talking about something, but I couldn't hear. You were whispering a the time." Lucario said, in his usual tone.

Sheik's eyes widen. She said that out loud!? How could she? She was a warrior, a Sheikah. How could she let a man take hold of her heart so easily? And how will Zelda feel about this? If she'd know this could be trouble for both her and Link.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Sheik asked him.

"Be at ease. I have no intention to get caught in your love life or anyone else in the matter. I knew you have feelings for the Hero, but it seems to me that you deny your feelings for him. Why is this?" Lucario inquired.

"It is because we Sheikah are nothing more than shadows to the world. Our only reason for living is to serve the Royal Family and protect them. If the Princess finds out about this she would never trust me around the Hero again. We learn emotions only get in the way of our missions and that emotions would cloud judgments and…Hero loves the Princess." Sheik explained, sadly.

"So, it's against your clan's traditions. Maybe you stop doing what your clan wants you to do and start doing what _you_ want to do. Time has change and I heard the Sheikah clan is done for." Lucario told her.

"Impossible. Besides, it doesn't matter either way. Even if I tell Hero how I feel, he'll never feel the same way. And once Princess Zelda finds that spell to put us together, I won't be able to do what I want to do. But it's okay, it's better this way." Sheik said, sadly.

"But is that okay with you?" he asked.

**No Respond**

Lucario sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want, but just so you know, you don't have to go back with Zelda. It's your choice, not her's."

"I'll keep that in mind. Let's go." Sheik said, walking out of the room, with her harp with her and Lucario following. The pair made their way to the dining room. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Lucario spoke to her.

"I've been thinking about what Link said to you yesterday. It must be hard changing over time to a farm boy to a hero." He said.

"The flow of time is cruel…. It's speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it…A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days." Sheik said, as she plays her harp.

As they continue to walk in the hall, they turned a corner and Sheik bump into someone. The person grabs Sheik's shoulder and she looked up to see Link. He smiled at her. She blushes and step back from him.

"Oh, good morning, Hero. I apologize for bumping into you." She said, bowing down in respect to him.

"It's fine, I was on my way to get you two." Link smiled. "Hey Lucario."

Lucario wave at him with his paw and the trio continue to the dining room. Once they got there they saw that everyone is eating and talking to each other, except for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who was fighting over food with Kirby and Yoshi. The girls were in one group and the boys in another. Link and Lucario made their way to the boys; table while Sheik just lean against the wall. If she's going to eat that means taking off her cowl and revealing to everyone what she looks and there's no way that's going to happen. She saw Peach waved at her and she waved back.

"Sheik, why don't you join us?" Peach called to her.

"No thank you, Princess." Sheik said, in a well-manner tone. "I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense, you must be hungry." Peach giggled, "You have to keep up your energy. Come and eat with us. The more the merrier."

Peach got up from her seat and walks over to Sheik and pulls her over to the girl's table. Peach place a tea cup in front of Sheik and continue her conversation with Nana, Samus and Zelda, who has the Spell book with her again. Sheik listens to it, uninterested.

"So like I was saying, me and Mario are going to have lunch together tomorrow." Peach smiled in joy.

"That nice. How about you, Zelda?" Samus asked her.

"Me and Link doesn't have any plans. I'm too busy to put me and Sheik together." Zelda repiled, "How about you and Marth, Samus?"

"We can't. It's our turn to patrol the area to see if any of our enemies are nearby." Samus said.

"At least you get to do something!" Nana complained. "Me and Popo can't do anything since R.O.B thinks we're to young to go look for the enemies. Ness and Lucas are about our age, so how come they get to have some fun?"

"Well, after all R.O.B is in charge of this mansion in the first place and fighting the enemy is not fun. It's serious work and R.O.B probably doesn't want you to get hurt." Samus told her, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess." Nana sighed. "Hey Sheik, by the way what did you do to Lucario? He talks more often now."

"It is something that grows over time…a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time…The passion of friendship will soon blossom into righteous power and through out it, you will know which way to go…." Sheik said, playing her harp again.

"You mean like my friendship that I have with my brother and Ness and Lucas?" Nana asked, confused.

"Hm…I suppose that's one way to put it. You'll understand when you're older." Sheik said.

The girls smiled. Zelda looked at Sheik. She knows Sheik likes to talk in riddles when giving out advice or just to answer someone. Zelda's eyes drift to the boy's table. They were listening the whole time to Sheik and her melody as well.

"You play the harp very well, Sheik." Peach praised her. "Can you play the harp for me sometime in the future?"

"Of course, Princess." Sheik said, kindly.

After a while the girls and boys continue with their regular conversations. Sheik stood up and walks pass the boy's table. She stops and decided to listen. She closed her eyes and listen carefully. They should never underestimate ninja abilities, especially a Sheikah.

"That was-a good tune Sheik was playing." said Mario in his Italian voice.

"Yeah, that was a beautiful song she played." Link smiled, blushing at the thought of her.

The guys look at one another and laugh, except for Meta Knight and Lucario, who just chuckled at Link.

"What? What did I say?" Link asked, confused.

"Come on Link, what's going on between you and Sheik?" Snake asked, grinning.

"Nothing, we're just friends." Link answered.

"Ah, come on! Sheik's pretty, she's tough, strong, she can play instruments, and possible anything else a guy is looking for in a woman." Ike said.

"Plus, Sheik is nice." Ness added.

"Yeah, even a kid like me can tell there's something going on between the two of you." Pit said, laughing.

"Yes! And a friendship with someone can turned into love!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"Well, if all of you think that, why don't you ask her out?' Link questioned.

"As if. Sheik seem to like you and you only." Falco said. "With your charms and title as The Hero of Time, you could easily get a gal like her to fall for you."

"I don't really say this often, but Falco does have a point." Fox said.

"Admit it, Romeo, you're in love with her." Sonic said.

"Uh-_huh_." Marth smiled.

"Impossible. Sheik isn't like most girls. And I'm pretty sure she not in the whole dating thing and I'm with Zelda." Link pointed out.

"Sure, for now you are, but what happens if Sheik really does love you back, what will you do? Or more importantly, what will Zelda do?" Ike asked him.

"What's really going on between you guys? Tell us." Popo said.

"Hey, since you guys are talking about me, let me join in." Sheik interrupted, walking over to the boy's table. She places a hand on her hip. And glare at them with her stern eyes.

"What goes on between me and Hero stays between me and Hero, got it? It does not concern any of you and if you guys ask again, I will grab my dagger and shove it through your mouth and into your guts!" She threatens them. She begin to make her way to the door and before stepping out, she turn her head to look at Link. "I don't have to explain myself to any of you…or you, Hero, I'm sorry."

She left and shut the door behind her. When she left, Link slams his head on the table in frustration. He should go apologize to Sheik for talking about her behind her back. He stood up and walks to the door.

"Link, where are you going?" Lucas asked him.

"To go look for Sheik!" he yelled back, leaving his friends.

Link journey through the mansion for an hour of two, but couldn't find Sheik anywhere, so he went to search for her outside of the mansion and into the forest. He went back into his room and grabs his cape. It was evening and still no sign of her.

"Damn it, where could she have gone to?" he asked himself.

He almost decided to give up, until he heard a soft melody. He follows it until he reaches a lake fill with wild flowers. His eyes widen in joy as he saw Sheik sitting on a rock, playing her harp and she was singing something. Link move closer, hiding behind the trees and bushes. He could hear well.

_Since you're so far away, but I know, we'll be together soon_

_So, I'm thinking of your eyes_

_Remembering your warm embrace_

_Suddenly before I know it, there's a smile on my face…_

Link smiled as he try to move closer, but her trip on a twig and fell out of his hiding spot and onto the ground. Sheik turned to see him.

"Hero, how long have you been listening?" She asked.

"Long enough to know you're really good." Link said, getting up from the ground and walking over to her. "What song was that?"

"That's none of you business, Hero." Sheik said, continuing to play her harp.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" he asked her, sitting on the ground. " And why are you out here? You can get kidnapped or-…"

"I can take care of myself!" She snapped, angrily. "I'm a big girl. I don't need protection. Anyway, why are you here, instead of being with your friends?"

"I want to apologize on their behalf for talking about you. I know it was wrong and I'm also sorry. They were just have some fun to pass the time and stuff, still it's no excuse for what we did." Link said. "But you have to excuse them for being childish."

"Time passes, people move…Like a river's flow, it never ends…A childish mind will turn into noble ambition…Young love will become deep affection…The clear water's surface reflects growth…Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself." Sheik said, playing the song of the harp. It didn't take long until Link brought out his ocarina and started to play along with her. To them, it like time was frozen around them and the sun started to set and darkness took over the light. The song was over and they smiled at each other.

"So, mostly you're saying that my friends will grow up sooner or later." Link said.

"That's one way to put it, I guess." Sheik said, looking at the moon.

"I suppose you're a little like Zelda after all." Link smiled.

"Why is everyone is still comparing me to the Princess? Just because I'm a part of her, doesn't mean I am her. We both have different minds, personalities, thoughts, and everything else." She said, looking at Link with a smirked under her cowl. "If I go back to Zelda, you will have to seduce me, if you want her. That's the only way I have true respect for you. I already do as a comrade, but nothing more, and just so you know, seducing me isn't going to be easy. I have a reputation to keep and I won't allow it to be destroyed by a man."

"O…. K." said a lost Link. Does this mean he would have to gain Sheik's trust if he wants Zelda? I guess it make sense. Sheik also shared the same body with Zelda so I guess she has rules of her own when it comes whom to trust and who not to trust. Of course Sheik is different to Zelda. She isn't the kind who will fall for someone so easily. This is going to be challenge.

"But…So far you been doing a good job at it." She said, looking into his sapphire eyes and he looks into her ruby eyes. Link put his fingers at Sheik's cowl, so he can kiss her. He was about to pull it down and kiss her, but until…

"Ha! I found you!" said Sonic as he and the other Brawlers burst out of the bushes. Link and Sheik quickly back away from each other and blush furiously. Link felt the urge to punch them for interrupting at the wrong time, but then he remembers he was still with Zelda, so part of him was relief they were interrupted.

"What were you two doing just now?" Peach asked, giggling.

"Looks like they were about to kiss to me to me." Pit snickered

"Hey, come on you guys stop it. That's not very nice." Lucas said.

"Hey, Popo is there a love triangle going on here?" Nana asked her brother.

"Seems like it, Nana. But isn't that called two-timing?" Popo said.

"Hey, you got it all wrong! We were just talking." Link said, nervously. "Besides, what are all if you doing here?"

"When you say you were going to search for Sheik and when you took so long, we started to worried, so we deicide to go look for the both of you. Link is there something you want to tell me?" Zelda asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'm sorry we worry all of you, it just that when I found Sheik she started to play a song and play along with her and we kind of got lost of the time." Link explained.

"You were playing together?! Aw, how cute!" Peach squealed, excitedly.

"Come on, Peach, stop it. You making them embarrassed." Samus told her.

"That's enough. What we did is none of your concern. Let's go, Hero.' Sheik said, pulling his arm and dragging him away, passing the others.

"Hey, what's was that about?" R.O.B asked, confused.

"Man! For someone with like fifty kinds of visions, you are so _blind." _Red laughed.

"What?" R.O.B said

_**Later that night…**_

"So, what were you two going earlier?" Ike said, eating his dinner with the guys.

It was now completely dark outside and the Brawlers headed back to the mansion for dinner. Sheik was leaning against the wall with Lucario not to far from the boys' table.

"Why are we always talking about my love life? How about you? What's going on in your love life?" Link asked him.

"First, I don't have a love life because of several reasons. One: Dating with the team always lead to disaster. Two: The girls here are princesses or warriors from a different country and society with strange beings; I'm son of a general with issues…a lot of issues. And three: If my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they gotten to me, through her." Ike explained, seriously.

"How about you then, Marth?" Link asked. "Aren't you afraid something might happen to Samus if the enemies knew you two were dating?"

"Nah, Samus can take care of herself just fine on her own." Marth smiled. "What about you, Link? You know with Zelda and Sheik."

"I never really given much thought about it actually. I thought Zelda could take care herself by having her magical powers and Sheik with her, but now that she and Sheik is apart, I guess I should be more worried about her."

And Sheik?"

Before Link could answer, Sheik came up to them.

"The feelings is mutual and I can take care of myself." She said.

"Hey, um, Sheik I was wondering, if you could teach me some of your others song?" Link asked, "If you want to, that is."

"Sure…I'll like that." She said, walking to the door and passing Zelda. She could've sworn Zelda was glaring at her. Zelda herself was worried about Link and Sheik's bonding. Perhaps, she needs a few words with her tomorrow.

It was late and Link retired to bed, thinking about the song he and Sheik played. He couldn't help, but smile as the song echo through his head as he fell as asleep.

* * *

_Looks like Link is starting to fall for Sheik, and Zelda is getting jealous real fast. I smell a fight coming on! Thank you for your time! Bye Bye! Until next time! Believe it! Bye!_


	5. Dancing and Feelings

Hello again! Before we get started on the next chapter I like to give another special Thank you to my sister, Hana13, Jerico the savior, marth is a terminator, my friend, princessxkat, and my Idol, TwoTails for reading my story! I must apologize once again because I made two mistakes in my story since I was reading too fast when I was checking for mistakes, but I will get better as my story progress! I'm not giving up so easily! I'm a ninja after all! Believe it!

**Chapter 5:Dancing and Feelings**

_**Next Day…**_

It was another day at the Brawler Mansion. Everyone was out in town doing something, except for Sheik, who decides to stay in, and Link, which slept in that morning, unaware that Sheik, was still here. It was the afternoon and Link is now strolling the mansion and made his way to the gym for a work out. He then heard some music coming from it and once he got there he saw Sheik was working out herself, with a boom box on playing some kind of music. She wasn't wearing her normal Sheikah clothes, instead of a dark blue tank top with the symbol of the Sheikah clan with white shorts, and she still has her cowl on. She was sending blows with her kicks and punches, in the air, but at the same time, it looks like she was doing some kind of dance as she move along. Sheik did a back flip and twirl around sticking out her leg as she go along. Link continues to watch in amazement as she continues to train. Sheik didn't notice Link was standing there until the music stopped.

"Hero, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with the others?" Sheik asked him.

"No, I slept in and Zelda left me a note telling me they were gone." He said "How about you?"

"I'm not really a people person or in the mood to go out." Sheik answered. "I decided to stay and work on my moves while they're gone."

"I see…Were you dancing when you working out?" Link asked her.

"A little, why?" She inquired, curiously.

"Do you know any slow dancing?" Link asked, smiling.

"No…. What are you planning, Hero?" Sheik questioned

"Well, how about you dance with me?" Link smiled, walking over to her. Sheik smirked under her cowl and walks over to the music box and switches it to a different kind of music.

"Alright Hero, I'll dance with you, but in return you have to spar with me, with no weapons. Let me see your hand-to-hand fighting skills." She said, smugly.

"Well, I'm not really a hand-to-hand to combat kind of person, but I guess I can't always count on my sword and shield to protect me." Link said, as Sheik walked closer to him.

"That is correct. Sometimes you can't relay on weapons to help you in a battle. There are times when she have to used brute force to win."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt." Link said, grabbing her hands in his.

"I hardly doubt that I will get hurt." Sheik said, mover closer to his ear and whisper to him in a seductive tone, causing Link to blush. "Who knows, maybe I'll teach you something interesting."

She place her hand her his shoulder and he place his hand on her thigh. They begin to dance slowly, making sure they don't step on each other foots. As they dance their bodies mover closer to one another. It didn't take long until music stop and Link took one more step towards her, but he lost his balance and fell on top of Sheik's body. Both of their eyes widen and their faces turn red. Link was about to pull down Sheik's cowl down to kiss her, but they heard the door to the mansion slam open.

"HEY LINK! WE'RE HOME!" they heard Ike yelled.

"Damn it! If they find us like this, we're in big trouble." Sheik said, looking around the room. She saw a closet. "Quick, in here."

She grabs Link and pulls him into the closet. They couldn't see in dark and Sheik pin Link against the wall. Her breast was in his face, causing him to blush.

"Um...Sheik." He started.

"Shut up! If they find us like this, then we're both dead." Sheik said, looking through the keyhole. She could see the Brawlers talking to each other.

"He isn't in his room." Ike told Zelda.

"I can't find Sheik either." Samus said. "Other than that, Snake is complaining someone took one of his tracking and hearing device."

"Maybe they went out." Ness suggested.

"No, that can't be it." Zelda said, pacing around the room. "First, Sheik isn't the type to go outside, and I should know that. Second, if Link was going out somewhere he would have left a note or something to tell us he's going."

"Maybe they're somewhere else in the mansion." Mario said. "Lets-a go search."

"I guess, let's split up and go look for them and we meet back here in 30 minutes." Zelda said, as she and the Brawlers left.

"Hey, Sheik is it okay to get out of here." Link asked her "And why are we hiding in a closet for?"

"Shut up! Keep your voice down or do you want us to get caught?" Sheik whispered, hastily, pushing her body closer to Link.

"Well, can you at least get you chest out of my face, it's a little…uncomfortable for me to be in here with you." Link whispered, while blushing.

"Sorry, I can't. This closet is small. Deal with it." She said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's pin against the wall." Link mumbled to himself. "I don't see why we can't get out of here. They're already searchin' the mansion for us."

"Will you shut up!? I hear someone coming." Sheik whispered, angrily. Getting annoy, Sheik grab Link's head and push it into her chest to keep him quiet.

"**What** are you doing!? This is only going to make things worse if they find us!" Link said, blushing madly. "What are you trying to do? Smothering me with your chest?!"

"Quiet!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that we have to get out of here! I don't want to be in here with you any longer then I have to." Link said, angrily.

"You're probably wanted to be in here the Princess instead of me, huh?" Sheik snapped, angrily.

"What does Zelda have to do with this?!" Link asked her.

"Nothing! Never mind." She said

"Oh no your not! You brought it up so…wait a minute. Are you jealous of Zelda?" Link asked, smirking.

"Ridiculous. Don't flatter yourself, Hero." Sheik snapped.

"Then what does Zelda have to do with it?' Link asked her again.

"Shut up!"

"I will shut up if you tell me what does Zelda have to do with it!"

"Damn! Do all of you men have such fragile egos?!"

"Just tell me!"

Getting annoy again, Sheik pulled down her cowl and give Link a passionate kiss. Link eyes widen in shocked and surprised, but he slowly melts into the kiss and started to kiss Sheik back. He only wish it wasn't so dark, that way he could see her face. They put their arms around each other. To Sheik it was like a dream to her, being kiss by the man she long for. She would have never guess this is happening.

"_A glimpse of what I saw earlier was something that was so distant from me. For Hero, no, for Master Link…And yet right now, this man in my arms. It's such a strange feeling. I will do anything for Master Link."_ Sheik thought.

Apparently, they were too deep into the kiss; they didn't notice the door open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sheik and Link turned to see Pit in the doorway. She pulls away from Link and put her cowl on before Pit or Link could see her face. That scream is likely to bring attention here.

"What the heck are you guys doing!?!" Pit yelled.

"Pit is something wrong?" Zelda called from the other room. Before Pit could say anything, Sheik cover his mouth and pull him into the closet as Link shut the door.

"Quiet or else I'll cut those wings of yours and shove back into your mouth!" Sheik threatens him.

"Fine!" Pit said from under Sheik's hand. She let go of him.

"Listen Pit, you can't tell **anyone** about this! It's a man-to-man secret got it?" Link said.

"Man-to-man, huh?" Pit repeated, giving it some thought. The whole mansion treated him like a kid, so this is chance for doing something that involved only adults. "All right fine, I promise, but Link what were you guys doing hiding in a closet? Everyone is searching for you guys. And why were you guys kissing?"

"I was trying to make him shut up, that's all." Sheik said.

"Look likes more than making him shut up to me, the way you guys were holding each other." Pit said. "You know Sheik, no one likes a man-stealer."

"If you got something against me, we can take it to the gym after this." She snapped. "Besides, how did you find us?"

"How can I not? You guys were fighting like a old married couple." Pit said, as Sheik open the door a little to see that no one here. The trio got out of the closet just as the rest of the Brawlers came in, except for Lucario.

"Pit you found him!" Zelda exclaimed, running over to Link and giving him a hug. Sheik glare at them, she couldn't help, but feel jealous.

"Pit, where did you find them?" Marth asked him.

"Um…I found them…on the… the roof!" Pit lied, nervously. "When I was checking outside I flew up and saw them talking."

"_Is that all?"_ Zelda asked, deadly.

"Yes, Princess." Sheik said, glaring at her. "I have no interested in Hero, and it looks like to me he already decided who he wants."

"Then explain to me why are you two always together?" Zelda questioned.

"**That** is none of your business, Princess!" Sheik snapped, angrily.

"It is my business if you're always with _my_ boyfriend!" Zelda snapped back at her.

"Why do you even care? I'm nothing to you, but a mere piece of your body, right!?" Sheik yelled.

"Zelda and Sheik stop it." Peach begged them.

"Stay out of this!" Sheik yelled at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Zelda yelled.

"I can talk to her any way I want to!"

"Enough! Tell me what is your relationship with Link."

"I don't have to tell _you_ anything! This is between Hero and me, no one else." Sheik exclaimed. "I'm not going to argue with you, Princess. I sworn loyalty to you and I'm intending to keep it. It's my way of the ninja. I don't give a damn what you think of me! Besides, once you find that spell to put us back together I'll be out of your way."

Sheik walk pass her and the Brawlers and stop mid-way to the door.

"If it makes you happy, I'll stay clear of Hero until you find the spell. I have nothing to do with him." Sheik said, softly.

"Why are going so far to protect me even if I hate you?" Zelda asked, not turning to face Sheik. "I don't understand. The Sheikah clan is gone, but you still sworn to protect me."

"It is because you were the closest thing to a family to me. It's just because you were there, I have absolutely no reason to hate you. I can careless what you think of me, I'll protect from anyone or anything, even if you hate me or I hate you. That is the only reason." Sheik said, walking away. " I'm truly sorry for what I said and acted towards you, but I, like you, have feelings for The Hero of Time."

Those were her last words when she left the room. Zelda couldn't help, but feel guilty. She was never really hated Sheik, she was just jealous of her and Link relationship. Sheik thinks Zelda as her family member. For someone with the Triforce of Wisdom, she knew it wasn't very smart to yell at Sheik. To be honest, Sheik was also like a family member to Zelda. She understands her thoughts and feelings. Perhaps, she should go and apologize to her. She was about to take a step forward, but Meta Knight spoke to her.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Princess. Give her some time to cool down." he said

Zelda nod, knowing he was right. Link was feeling depressed about the whole solution. It's mostly his fault that Zelda and Sheik is fighting. If he only didn't fall in love with Sheik, maybe this wouldn't happen. What can he do now to make it right? And what Sheik said about having feelings for him, was it true?

_**Garden…**_

Sheik made her way to the garden and saw Lucario leaning against a tree, as if he was waiting for her. She stops next to him and place a hand on her hip.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Sheik asked him.

"Scale of one to ten." the Aura Pokemon replied.

"I meant this." Sheik said, grabbing her braid hair and pulling something out of the end of the ribbon she wears. It was a small circle device and it was beeping.

"You were the one took Snake's tracking and hearing device." Sheik said, crushing it in her hand, "The question is why?"

"I didn't want you to do something stupid that might get you hurt." He answered.

"Does this have to do with Hero?"

"Yes. I knew something was bound to happen." Lucario said.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Sheik asked.

"Link is the one I didn't trust. I knew you were to stubborn to make move, but apparently you did." Lucario said.

"That's why you planted that bug." She said, leaning against the tree. "How much and what did you hear?"

"Mostly everything." Lucario said. "I stop when listening when you and Zelda got into the fight. I could hear it all the way here. Are you mad?"

"No, I figure you did it because you care for me, but why? I thought you said you wouldn't getting in my love life."

"You are the first human in a long time, I've been so emotional attach to." He said, looking in the different direction. Sheik smiled under her cowl and removes it and kisses Lucario on the forehead, much to his surprised.

"Thank you…my friend." Sheik said, putting her cowl back on.

"I would hate for you go back to Zelda." Lucario muttered.

"It's better this way." Sheik said.

"But is it really or is it a lie? You still have feelings for Link, right? Or was that a lie as well?" Lucario asked her.

**No Respond**

"Don't say you don't love him." Lucario said, looking at her in the eyes.

"I can never say that, but I will not betray the Princess. And besides, Hero already proven to me that he and the Princess was meant to be together." Sheik said, curling herself in a ball. "In Hyrule, a story is told to many about the great Hero of Time and the Princess defeating the King of Evil and they always end up marrying each other. There's no room for me in his heart…Why would there be?"

"So are you giving up?" Lucario asked.

"Why bother?" Sheik said. "I'm no princess. What am I suppose to do? Dress up like a princess, which we all know that will never happen. After all, a fake is a fake, no matter how many times you dress it up, the real thing always wins."

"Wait here" Lucario said, jumping up the tree. He came back down with a harp in his hand. It was Sheik's harp. He gave it to her.

"I thought playing this would help you feel better." He said. Sheik smiled as she begins to play the harp and start to sing.

_Don't know what came over me,_

_Got lost in a fantasy (with you and me)_

_My broken heart is gonna heal,_

_Can't believe the way I feel._

_I'm caught in you spell,_

_(Under your spell),_

_And there's just no way to tell_

_How I'm gonna break free…_

_Searchin'_

_Gotta find a answer,_

_Lookin'_

_All the places we've been,_

_Dreamin'_

_That we'll last forever,_

_I won't stop searching for you,_

_Till we're together again._

Just then everyone heard R.O.B's voice over the intercom that was place through out the mansion.

"Attention, attention, I need all Brawlers to report to the Watch Chamber! I repeat, I need all Brawlers to report to the Watch Chamber! This is not a red alert." He said.

What was going on? The Watch Chambers is where R.O.B and the Mrs. Game and Watches program to keep an eye out for enemies with high technology and a giant computer that can show if anything happens somewhere far away. When there is trouble somewhere R.O.B will always called for some of the Brawlers to go deal with it. Once Sheik and Lucario came to the Chambers they saw Falco talking to R.O.B.

"Yo, genius, you better have a good excuse for interrupting me while I was kicking Fox's butt." Falco said.

"Hardly, I was wining." Fox mumbled to himself.

"I do, take a look at this." R.O.B said, moving over to the large computer. He push one of the button and the screen show a army of Bulblin and a familiar enemy Link knows to well, attacking a village that wasn't to far from the mansion.

"King Bulblin!" Link shouted.

"Friend for yours?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Not really. I met him while ago, he always challenge me to a fight after I beat him when we first met." Link explained. "He was one of Ganondorf's puppets, but after I prove I was strong after, he help me out by giving me a key to the castle Ganondorf took over."

"We can stay here and chat all day or we could go down the asshole butt." Samus said, getting out her laser gun. "R.O.B get the ships ready and everyone else get ready to take off now!"

"Your girlfriend sure is bossy." Ike said to Marth.

"Shut up!" Marth said, as he and the other Brawlers took off.

* * *

_How did I do? Thank you for your time. Bye Bye! Until next time. Believe it!_


	6. Mission and Kidnapped

Hello again! Before we get started on the next chapter I like to give another special Thank you to my sister, Hana13, Jerico the savior, marth is a terminator, alberto4395, my friend, princessxkat, and my Idol, TwoTails for reading my story! I must apologize once again because I made mistakes in my story since I was reading too fast when I was checking for mistakes, but I will get better as my story progress! I'm not giving up so easily! I'm a ninja after all! Believe it!

Now let's recap what happen so far: By using too much magic Zelda split her and Sheik apart. Until Zelda finds a way to put two into one, Sheik will be staying Lucario's room for the time being. Now it my last chapter Sheik and Link dance with each other, and end up in a tight problem. Sheik kisses Link and Pit finds out, but kept it a secret. Sheik and Zelda got into a fight, and now they're feeling bad. R.O.B set the Brawlers to deal with some monsters at a village. Now on with the story! Oh, and if you guys don't know King Bulblin is check out The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess game, it's the best! And please check out my sister, Hana13's story!

**A/N: I suck at battle's scene.**

**Chapter 6:Mission and Kidnapped**

_**Meta Knight's Halberd…**_

After getting ready to leave, the Brawlers boarded the Halberd or Samus's space ship, except for Fox and Falco, who was in their Arwings and for Mr. Game and Watch who decide to stay behind at the mansion with R.O.B. They are now flying in the sky, headed towards the village. The Brawlers was split in two groups: Samus took only four people with her, including herself, so she chose Sheik, Lucario, and Pit, while Meta Knight took the rest. Pit was flying Samus's ship after he begs her to let him to; He wanted to try programming a ship.

"Can't this thing fly any faster, Meta Knight?" Ike asked him.

"No."

"Samus to Meta Knight, do you read me?" Samus asked him, over the transmitter.

"I read you loud and clear, Samus, go on." Meta Knight said.

"How's it going over there?" Samus asked.

"Depends. Remind me again, why do have to carry all the loud Brawlers, while you get all the quiet ones." Meta Knight complained, in his usual tone. "They just been in here for 5 minutes and they already making a mess of my place."

"How so?" Samus asked.

"Well, let see, the two Kongs are making a fuss about food, Sonic won't stay still, and Link and Zelda aren't talking to each other, and Yoshi and Kirby are trying to press the buttons to see what they do, and not to mention your boyfriend and Ike are complaining about my Halberd being too slow." Meta Knight said.

"Well at least you don't have a brat with you who is flying too fast!" Samus said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Pit yelled.

"Good!" Samus said to him. "Anyway, I can see the village, it's coming into view. Let's land when we find a clearing to park our ships. Tell Fox and Falco. Samus over and out."

She hung up after that. She turns her attention to Pit.

"No, no, no! Reset your hyper-drive vectors!" she told him.

"Nobody likes a backseat driver, ma'am." Pit said, doing what she said.

"You need another 20 hours of flight time before you're certified to fly my ship." She said.

"Hey, if you forgotten I'm a boy with wings from the Sky World and I'm the guard general of Palutena's army. I think I had plenty of flight time and I could teach you a thing of two about flying, lady." Pit said.

"Listen little boy, _my_ ship, _my_ orders. If got something to say to me, we can take this to the gym after this mission." Samus said, angrily.

"Gladly. I'm in no habit to hit women, but you gave me no choice." Pit said, taking his hands of the steering wheel to face her, causing the ship to lose balance.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Samus yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Pit apologized, gaining control again.

"Yo, Samus, what's going on in there? You looked like a you were going to crash." Falco said, appearing on the monitor with a Fox.

"Can you for once _not_ be rude for a change?" Fox said to Falco, who just huff. "But he does have a point, what was going on?"

"Nothing…yet." Samus said, deadly, looking at Pit.

"Cut him some slack, it's the kid first time flying a ship." Fox said.

"Fox's right. He's like, what, ten years old?" Falco said.

"Excuse me, I'm thirteen years old." Pit called.

"If you guys feel that way, then you let him drive your Arwings." Samus said.

"I don't think so, Blondie. Slippy will have a cow if we let some kid drive some drive this." Falco said, rudely.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Pit yelled.

"Whatever, since you're fine, let's land. We found a clearing. Fox and Falco over and out." Fox said, as he and Falco got off the screen.

"Pit, land the ship…carefully or else." Samus threaten him.

"_Pit, land the ship carefully or else._" Pit mocked her. "I don't know what Marth sees in her."

Samus was about to pound him as they landed on the ground and are now getting off the ship, but Sheik stop her.

"Let it go. Men have fragile egos. To get what you want, you have to know how to talk to them." Sheik said, looking up the sky to see the Halberd coming to land next to the ship.

"I don't really do that." Samus said.

"So I've heard. Maybe you ought to learn." Sheik said, as the other Brawlers got off the Halberd and Fox and Falco jump out of their Arwings from the sky and land on the ground.

"Show off." Red mumbled.

"OK, so what's the plan?" Snake asked, when the Brawlers regroup.

"What plan? We take 'em out." Ike said, walking to the village. Once they got there they saw blood everywhere and dead bodies on the ground.

"How awful." Peach whispered in despair.

"What did you expect? These things are bound to happen if you're fighting all the time." Marth said, icily. "Trust me, I've been there, when Altea fell."

"No sense moping about it." Meta Knight said, walking away. "We have a job to do."

"Hey, you okay?" Samus asked, putting a hand on her love shoulder.

"I'll been fine." He reassured her.

"Don't mind, Meta Knight. He's always like this." Kirby said.

Just then a giant, green, monsters appeared in front of them. It was King Bulblin and his army.

"Long time no see, Hero. I have come to play." King Bulblin said.

"Man! He's even more disgusting in person." Sonic said.

"Sonic, this is on time for joking!" Link said, turning his attention to the monster in front of him. "What are you planning? I thought you stop working for Ganon, so why are you doing this? You said you fight for the strongest side, was that a lie?"

"I did say that, but I'm not fighting for him just because Ganondorf is strong, I'm doing it because he's paying me to do it." The monster said, rising his axe in the air.

"Move!" Link said, as he and the Brawlers move at the way as King Bulblin slams his axe on the ground, making a giant hole in the ground.

"Bulblins, attack the humans!" King Bulblin yelled, as his army charge at the other Brawlers, leaving Link for their master.

"This is so unnecessary, but what can you do?" Red groans, taking out his Pokémon. "Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, I chose you!"

A red beam appears out of the balls and came out his Pokémon. Charizard roar and unleashes his Flamethrower at the enemy.

"I never thought I say this, but Charizard go crazy!" Red told him. "Squirtle, use Waterfall! Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf! Ness, Lucas, Ice Climbers, watch my back!"

"You got it! PK Thunder!" Ness yelled, as a stream of light appeared and hit two Bulblins and almost hit Snake and Captain Falcon.

"Hey, watch it!" they yelled.

"We're sorry." Lucas said, politely.

"Lucas, this is no time to polite." Popo said, pounding a Bulblin with his hammer.

"My brother is right!" Nana said. "We're in a battle."

"Well, you wanted to do something." Samus said, firing her laser gun at a Bulblin, who block the with it's shield. "Now's your chance."

The monster knocks the gun out of her hand. She glares at him.

"Come on, woman. Is that all you got?" the Bulblin chuckled, tackling her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Samus shouted, kicking the monster off her and started to punch it with her firsts. She grabs its head and crash it into a nearby hut.

"Don't ever underestimate me!" Samus exclaimed, picking up her gun and walking over to where Luigi and Olimar is surrounded by the enemies and is cowardly hiding behind a hut

"Hey assholes! Leave them alone!" she yelled, using the whip and slashing them with it. Unknown, a Bulblin snuck up behind her and was about to attack. Samus turned around and saw it. It was about to attack, until a fireball hit it. She turned to see Mario.

"I got-a your back." He said. "Thanks for saving my brother."

"Thanks and your welcome." Samus smiled, charging back into the battle, passing up Sonic, who was playing around with the enemies.

"Come on, you're too slow." Sonic laughed, moving out of the way as the Bulblin miss him with an arrow. "This is hardly a fight for me."

"For once in you life, can a battle _can't _be a game to you." Meta Knight said, slashing his sword at the Bulblin Sonic was fighting.

"Hey, that was my bad guy!" Sonic complained.

"Get over it!" Ike said.

"You were playing around again." Marth said, using his Dolphin Slash on five Bulblins.

"I resent that comment." Sonic said, running around in a circle around a large group of Bulblins, making a tornado and lifted them in the air and stop and let them fall on the ground. He looked towards Yoshi who was fighting along with Pikachu and Kirby. "I'm not the one who's eating their enemies and making to an egg for a few minutes."

"Yoshi yoshi yosh." Yoshi said, angrily.

"What did he say?" Sonic asked, Lucario, who was busying at the moment.

"Hey! How about we starts fighting the bad guy instead of each other!" Pit interrupted, while flying in the air and shoots one of his arrows at the Bulblin that was on the roof of a hut.

"He said, _"At least I take things seriously at times like this."_ You mind, my palms are tied with this weaklings." Lucario said, ignoring what Pit said.

"Who you calling "weaklings" you puny little human!?" a Bulblin yelled, shooting a arrow at him. Lucario caught it between his palms and crush it in his hand. He walks over to the Bulblin and punches him out.

"First, you actually think this will stop me." Lucario said. "And second, I'm a Pokémon, not a human."

"Hey, less talking more hitting!" Falco said, shooting his gun at a Bulblin's head.

"How many are there of these things, Link?" Fox asked, dodging a Bulblin archer's arrows.

"A lot, but I'm kinda busy." Link said, sending a Helm splitter at King Bulblin, causing some of his armor to come off. Link looked towards where Zelda and Peach is.

"Uh, Zelda a little help." Peach said, as she is trap between two Bulblins. Zelda came at them with Din's fire and blast one of them and Sheik snuck behind the other one and knocks it out.

"Princesses, get out of here now!" Sheik said, taking out her knife from her back. "Protect Peach and stay safe."

"What about you, Sheik?" Zelda asked, taking Peach hand in her's.

"I'll deal with these things, just move." Sheik said, punching a Bulblin in the gut. "I'm so getting tired of this. I can't believe I have to use this to defeat you."

Sheik brought out her Light arrow.

"Everyone get out of the way! This only flies straight, if this hit you, you're dead!" Sheik warned them. They moved out of the way just as the arrow fired and went through King Bulblin and his army. Link walked towards the King Bulblin's body.

"That was too easy." Link said, examining the body.

"Easy? Then I must have been at the wrong fight." Samus said, sarcastically.

"At least we won!" Diddy clapped, happily.

"No, Link's right. That was too easy. It may seem like they were taking us seriously, but I think it they really a way to tired us out." Meta Knight said.

"Tired us out? From what?" Marth asked.

"From me!" a voice said.

The Brawlers turned around to see Browser with a smirked on his face.

"What are you doing here, ugly?!" Samus spat out.

"Nothing to do with you, women!" Bowser said. "Just hand over the ninja girl."

"What do you want with Sheik?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf is expecting to see her, boy." Bowser answered.

"Ganondorf? What exactly is he planning?! First he attacks the mansion, for unknown reason and now this. Well, you can forget it! Not even you can take on all of us." Link said, taking out his Hero's bow.

"That's why I got help. Look up." Bowser said, grinning.

The Brawlers heard a roar and they look up to see Ridley, Samus's enemy. Ridley swoop down, passing the other Brawlers and aim right for Sheik. He grab her by his feet and flew right back in the air just as Bowser jump on his back.

"Give her back!" Link yelled.

'If you want her back come and find us. Don't worry; we take good care of your little girlfriend. Until then, Hero of Time." Bowser laughed, as he and Ridley took off.

"That bastard!" Link shouted angrily, punching the ground. "What is heck is going on?"

"Maybe if we hurry and get-…" Zelda said.

"No. They're gone already." Samus interrupted her. "It's no use. Ridley is super fast, there's no way we catch them. The best option is go back to R.O.B and tell him what happen. Then we come up with plan to find them."

"Sounds good, everyone get on the ships." Meta Knight said, walking away.

Ike and Marth walk over to Link and place a comfort hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back." Marth said.

"Don't worry, OK?" Ike said. "Once we find Ganondorf, you can make him pay for what he did."

"Believe me, I will. I swear I rescue Sheik no matter what the cost." Link said coldly, walking pass them. "Next time I see him, he's going to die once and for all!"

* * *

_Look like things are getting ugly. Well, I see you soon. Until next time! Bye Bye! Please review and Thank you for your time. Believe it!_


	7. Rescue Mission

Hello again! Before we get started on the next chapter I like to give another special Thank you to my sister, Hana13, Jerico the savior, marth is a terminator, alberto4395, my friend, princessxkat, and my Idol, TwoTails for reading my story! I must apologize once again because I made a mistake in my story since I was reading too fast when I was checking for mistakes, but I will get better as my story progress! I'm not giving up so easily! I'm a ninja after all! Believe it!

Now let's recap what happen so far: By using too much magic Zelda split her and Sheik apart. Until Zelda finds a way to put two into one, Sheik will be staying Lucario's room for the time being. Now it my last chapter Sheik and Link dance with each other, and end up in a tight problem. Sheik kisses Link and Pit finds out, but kept it a secret. Sheik and Zelda got into a fight, and now they're feeling bad. R.O.B set the Brawlers to deal with some monsters at a village. However, it was all a trap for the Brawlers to get tired, and waste their energy. Bowser appeared along with Ridley and kidnapped Sheik. Bowser told the Brawlers that Ganondorf want to see her and if they want her back come and look for them. Link is in agony and sworn that he will get Sheik back no matter what the cost. The Brawlers headed back to the mansion to tell R.O.B. Now, with the story! Let's go!

**A/N: Spoiler of Ocarina of Time.**

**Chapter 7: Rescue Mission**

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Ganondorf want to kidnapped Sheik for?" Samus inquired.

"Do you think he want her to destroyed her? She is last of her clan." Ike suggested.

"Or she could be a bait for luring Link out to the open." Meta Knight resorted.

"Where is Link anyway?" Marth asked. "And Lucario?"

Once at the Brawlers Mansion, the group told R.O.B what happened and he is now trying to track her, but he came out empty. Link blockaded himself is his room with the lights off and Lucario is outside thinking about the whole thing and feeling just as bad as Link, while the other Brawlers held a meeting in the Conference Room, coming up a plan to get Sheik back.

"Still in his room feeling sorry for himself and Lucario is outside sulking." Falco answered, rudely.

"Just image how hard is this for them knowing how they feel about Sheik." Fox replied.

"Princess, can you get Link out of his room? This concerns him, too." Meta Knight asked her. "Even I find it depressing in there."

"Okay." Zelda said, getting up and heading to Link's room. Once she got their, she knock on the door,

"Link, it's me Zelda. Can I come in?" Zelda asked, softly.

"Did the others send you to get me out?" Link asked, from behind the door.

"Link, we're worry about Sheik, too. All of us are trying to come up with a plan to help her and if you don't come out I have to use force." Zelda said, as the door open to see Link.

"Fine." He said, walking pass her. They went to the Conference Room, and the saw Lucario in there, too.

"How did you guys got Lucario in here?" Zelda asked.

"He drag him in here. Much to our surprise, he didn't even try to fight back." Pit answered, just as R.O.B came in the room, with a folder in his robotic hand.

"Now, that we're all gather, we still don't have a plan to bring down Ganondorf." Marth said. "Link can you tell us more about him?"

"I don't really know much about him." Link said. "All I know is that he's evil and like to play with people's feelings."

"I do. I did some research on him, while you guys came up with a plan." R.O.B declared, throwing the folder in the center of the table. "Ganondorf is from a tribe of thieves, know as the Gerudo Tribe. These people are desert-dwellers and are a race with only female is born to and base on the Amazons a "real world" with only women. However, every 100 years a male is born to be the leader of the tribe."

"That-a was Ganondorf?" Mario asked.

"Yes. Despite their negative of men, it is suggested that the Gerudo are forced to seek out men from outside the tribe to procreate in the light of their sexual deficit." R.O.B continued.

"Procreate in the light of their sexual deficit? What does that mean?" Ness asked.

"I'm delighted you ask." Captain Falcon said, smiling.

"I'll be delighted if you don't answer! Ness, Lucas, Red, Pit, Diddy, and the Ice Climbers are still young remember!?" Samus yelled, punching him on the head.

"Anyway, these warriors use weapons such as naginata, dual scimitar swords, and bow and arrows. Some say a few use magic powers, but those only a few individuals. They resigned at Gerudo desert at the Gerudo Fortress, which is heavily guarded." R.O.B said.

"Wait a minute, is there a chance Ganondorf is there?" Link asked.

"Please, I hardly think Ganondorf isn't that stupid of a person." Ike said.

"What do you mean?" Snake questioned.

"Come on, Snake, you're a spy do the math." Ike said. "Why would he go there, a place many people know about where it's very easy to locate?"

"That does make sense. You're a general son after all, Ike." Marth said.

"I agree, but the thing is that the place might be easy to locate, but it's not easy to get through." R.O.B said. "From what I research, that the Gerudo Tribe does not allow anyone on their territory, without their permission and they won't allow men on there as well. But they do accept outsides if they match their ranks, provided they first prove themselves worthy. The women there is also, quick witted, aggressive, fiery tempered, and highly attractive. Anyway, like I saying about Ganondorf, due to Gerudo laws he was suppose to be the King of the Gerudo, but he wasn't satisfied about it. He wanted more power and so he seek to take over the world."

"Typical." Pit grumbled.

"Well, do you think they might have a clue where is Ganondorf is?" Kirby asked.

"The chances are low." R.O.B replied.

"How low?" Zelda asked.

"A ten percent chance or lower."

"So should we go or not." Red asked.

"I think not." Link said. "There's only one way you can get through that fortress. It's the bridged. I've been to the Gerudo desert before and the bridged is probably destroyed."

"How can you be so sure?" Fox asked.

"Because when I travel back in time using The Ocarina of Time, when I was a kid it was have tightly guarded, but when I travel forward in time, the bridged was gone." Link said.

"Perhaps, the other monsters you fight knows where is Ganon, like those monster we fought back at the village." Peach said.

"That's a good idea." Zelda said. "If we can find them, we can find Ganondorf."

"Hold up. You guys don't know these monsters like I do. You hardly ever fought them." Link asked. "The best option is I go and confront Ganondorf by myself."

"Are you crazy or something? That's suicide." Falco said.

"May be, but I know these monsters and you guys don't." Link said.

"Falco's right, you can just be walking into a trap." Fox said.

"You're not alone in this, so stop acting like it." Marth stated, glaring at him.

"But Ganondorf is my enemy, not yours." Link said. "Why would you go so far for me when it doesn't concern you."

"You're right it doesn't concern us, but still Link…. Friends stick together and I fight for my friends." Ike declared, seriously.

"Ike is right, all for one and one for all!" Pit cheered. "We'll all in this together!"

"Fine, it's your life." Link mumbled, stubbornly.

"OK then, it's decided. Where can we find these creeps?" Samus asked him.

"In Hyrule, but they always travel and wreak havoc throughout the land like a pack of hyenas."

"We're wasting time just standing here and talking about it." Lucario said. "If they in Hyrule, let's go and find them."

"That's not gonna work. You don't know your way around Hyrule." Zelda said. "Besides, we still didn't come up with a plan.'

"I don't really care at the moment, Princess. I'm worry about Sheik and something bad might be happening to her right now and we don't have time to do this." Lucario growled, walking to the door.

"We're all worried about Sheik, but the Bulblins can be anywhere." Link told him.

"Tell me, are these things superstitious and cowardly?" Lucario asked, pushing the door open.

"Yup, always have and pretty much always will." Link answered.

"Good enough for me." Lucario said, walking out as the others Brawlers follow. "I have a plan, but I need you to do it, Link. Everyone get in the ship."

"Who die and make you leader?" Sonic said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Lucario said, walking towards the Halberd.

"Hey, can I drive?" Pit asked Meta Knight.

"NO!" everyone said.

"Well, I'm offended." Pit mumbled to himself.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Pain.

**Pure Pain.**

It was the only word to explain the how Sheik's body felt right now. After Bowser and Ridley kidnapped her, they brought her a castle somewhere and threw her into a cell. They chain her up to the wall and took away all her weapons. They even took off her cowl to see what she looks like. To make it worse, a Darknut beat her up after she insulted him. She now her cuts and scars over her body and her clothes are torn.

"Damn it all to hell!" Sheik yelled to herself, punching the wall behind her.

"_I have to stay calm. I know the others will come for me." _She thought.

The sound of the dungeon's door open and snap her out of her thoughts. She could hear voices. It was Bowser and Wario.

"All I'm saying when Ganondorf is done with the woman down here, I'll be the one who get to eat her." Bowser said. 'She have nice and juicy body. Not to mention a pretty face."

"Not so fast, I'm going to add her to one of my collection. I'm sure she'll be a useful toy to me." Wario laughed.

_What? Are all men perverts?" _Sheik thought. _"One want to eat me and another one to add me to his collections."_

She looked up to see them in front of her cell. She glared at them.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Sheik asked, bluntly.

"Gee, why would a hired kidnaper would want kidnap someone?" Bowser said, in a sarcasm tone, "Could it be that someone paid me?"

"Oh, so there's money involved with this, huh?" Sheik said, rudely. "What is that jerk hole planning now?"

"My, my, my, such rude words." a voice chuckled.

Everyone turned to Ganondorf with an evil grin on his face, walking over to the cell. He opens the cell and grips her chin with his cold hands.

"Don't touch me, you rat!" Sheik shouted. "What do you want with me?!"

"Watch your tongue woman or I have to cut it out of your mouth!" Ganondorf threaten her.

"I won't ask again, what do you want with me?" Sheik asked, deadly. "If you want to kill me, then get it over with!"

"Now what makes you think I want to kill you, my dear?" Ganondorf smirked, not letting go her chin.

"Well, let's see; One, I'm the last of the Sheikah clan. Two, I'm one of your most hated enemy. Three, you sent two of your weirdo buddies to kidnapped me. Fourth, you lock me up in a cell and held me captive with a junk of metal guarding me. Fifth, you took off my cowl, beat me up, and now I'm cover in blood, and call me crazy, but why wouldn't I think you want to kill me!?" Sheik yelled, angrily and sarcastically.

"That's all good reasons, but I'm not going to kill you, instead I got something else in plan for you, my dear girl." Ganondorf smirked.

"And that is?"

"Originally, I wanted to split you and that tiresome Princess so you can kill each other over that boy, but now I have change my mind." he said

"You what?! You mean you knew, I fall for Hero and I'll get in a fight with the Princess? Well, I guess I'm lucky I chose to stay clear of Hero and let him be with the Princess, huh? I guess things didn't went according to your plan, huh?" Sheik smirked at him.

"That may seem like it, but I've been observing you, studying you and I decide to make you mine." Ganondorf said.

"And why?" Sheik asked, glaring at him.

"You're strong and you have a pretty face." he said. "You'll make a strong mate and I need a heir, once I take over the world."

"Well, good luck with that! I'll never become yours! I rather burn in the pit hell than be your little sex toy! Hero will stop you! You don't care about what happens me; you only want to kill Hero! I swear if you kill him, I'll make you wish you were never born!" Sheik threatens him.

"We'll see about that and you _will_ obey me." Ganondorf said. "Even if I have to force you to."

"What are you going to do? Rape me?" Sheik said, angrily.

"Maybe, if you put up a fight. I'll say this once; Even if you escape me, I'll keep attacking you and your little friends, until you have no one else to run." Ganondorf said, letting go of her chin and walking out of the cell and locking the door.

"_He can forget it, I'll never be his toy. I'm in love with Link, even if he doesn't love me back." _Sheik thought.

_**Hilltop…**_

Link stood at the edge of a cliff somewhere at Hyrule's forest, looking down below. He turns his attention when a Bulblin appeared behind him, carrying an axe.

"So you're the Hero of Time, eh? Hard to believe someone stupid as you defeated Lord Ganondorf over and over again." it said.

"Maybe I'm smarter than I look." Link said.

"To bad we didn't have time to chat, my orders was to bring your head to Lord Ganon." It said, charging at Link.

"Maybe next time." Link said, as a stream of lighting shot out of the bushes and at the Bulblin, making it fall to the ground.

'Hey, you guys can come out now!" Link called, as the other Brawlers came out of the bushes."Lucario your plan worked perfectly. How did you know that a Bulblin will appeared if I stood at here all alone?"

'You said these things are cowardly. It was easy to come up with a plan like that. Using you to draw out a Bulblin and then let Pikachu shock him with Thunder was a no brainer." Lucario said.

"What do you puny humans want with me?" the Bulblin asked.

"You got some information we need, Bulblin." Ike said.

"Well, you won't find me the talkative sort." it said, holding up his axe, but Link grab him and carry him to end of the cliff and dangles him by the foot at the edge. He's was preparing to let him fall to it's doom.

"Where is Ganondorf? My arm's getting tried…" Link said.

"I can't believe you are acting so green." Lucario said.

"Acting green? What does that mean?" Ness asked.

"It's a term saying you're begin too nice." Pit explained, as he watches Lucario grab the Bulblin, and threw it across the terrain.

"**This** is how you interrogate someone!" Lucario said, walking over the Bublin.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"… and we've have 9453 more groups of Bulblins organized into 200 different groups. I don't where is Lord Ganon! He contracts my group through others messagers Bulblins! He can be anywhere! That's everything I know!" the Bulblin said in fear and half to death.

"Wow. And people say I'm scary." Samus said, watching the scene before her.

"_Everything…?_" Lucario asked, almost threaten it.

"I wet my bed until I was fourteen." It said.

"Gross." Snake said. "And he's like what, a century years old?"

"Losing my patience…" Lucario said, glaring at him.

"This is getting us no where." Link said, taking out his Master Sword and walking to Lucario and the Bulblin and holding the Master Sword at the creature neck. "Let me try. OK, listen you got 5 minutes to tell us everything else you know or should we repeat what Lucario did to you a few minutes ago."

"I told you everything!" the Bulblin cried in fear.

"Can someone remind me, never to get on Lucario and Link's bad side?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, seeing this now, I feel a little sorry for the guy." Marth said, as he watch Meta Knight walked over to the green-clad hero and the aura Pokémon. He put his hand on their shoulder, telling them to stop.

"Listen, I can't control my friends here much longer, you better tell us something we can use." Meta Knight said.

"Wow. Meta Knight playing good cop." Red said.

"Yeah, who knew?" Kirby said.

"King Bulblin! I can tell you where is King Bulblin! I heard he guard a place not to far where Lord Ganon is hiding." the Bulblin said. "Just don't hurt me."

"And where is this place?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's pass Hyrule! Once you get out of Hyrule, turn left and keep going straight, you'll find him!" the Bulblin cried.

"If you're lying to us, you know what I'm going to do to you." Lucario said, darkly.

"Okay, sorry to spoil your game of "_Good cop_,_ Bad cop_", but if you remember we're on a rescue mission!" Ike exclaimed. "We got the coordinates, so let's go."

"Fine." Link said, sheathing his Master Sword and walking away as the others follow.

"_Just you wait Ganondorf, I'll make you pay for what you done!" _Link thought to himself.

* * *

_That was fun! Well, Thank you for you time. Until next time! Bye Bye!_


	8. Confessions

Hello again! Before we get started on the next chapter I like to give another special Thank you to my sister, Hana13, Jerico the savior, marth is a terminator, alberto4395, my friend, princessxkat, and my Idol, TwoTails for reading my story! I must apologize once again because I made a mistake in my story since I was reading too fast when I was checking for mistakes, but I will get better as my story progress! I'm not giving up so easily! I'm a ninja after all! Believe it!

Now let's recap what happen so far: By using too much magic Zelda split her and Sheik apart. Until Zelda finds a way to put two into one, Sheik will be staying Lucario's room for the time being. Now, Sheik and Link dance with each other, and end up in a tight problem. Sheik kisses Link and Pit finds out, but kept it a secret. Sheik and Zelda got into a fight, and now they're feeling bad. R.O.B set the Brawlers to deal with some monsters at a village. However, it was all a trap for the Brawlers to get tired, and waste their energy. Bowser appeared along with Ridley and kidnapped Sheik. Bowser told the Brawlers that Ganondorf want to see her and if they want her back come and look for them. Link is in agony and sworn that he will get Sheik back no matter what the cost. The Brawlers headed back to the mansion to tell R.O.B. The Brawlers went and interrogate a Bulblin and got some information about where might Ganondorf be and they head off to the find King Bulblin. As for Sheik, she is capture and lock up in a cell. She found out that Ganondorf want to make her his "mate". Now on with the story!

**Chapter 8:Confessions **

_**Meta Knight's Halberd**_

The Brawlers continue to their destination in the Halberd in the directions they got from the Bulblin they interrogated. Everyone was waiting patiently inside the Halberd, expect for Lucario who meditating on the deck of the ship. It brought a memory back to him. It was the first place he and Sheik fought together when the Subspace Emissary attack the Smash World. He remembers it clearly. When he, Meta Knight, and Snake rescue Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, Snake told them to wait in a room, while they go reclaim the Halberd, but Zelda didn't listen. She transforms into Sheik and the two females made they way to the deck of the Halberd and met Fox, while he, Meta Knight, Snake was in the control room. It was control by the Mr. Game & Watches and Snake knock them out of the window to the deck, where Peach, Sheik and Fox were having tea. The Mr. Game & Watches turn into shadow bugs and coalesce to form the monstrous Duon. She, Peach, and Fox prepare to fight it and they where join by him, Snake, and Falco. After a while they defeat the monster, and the Mr. Game & Watches turn back to normal.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, causing Lucario to snap out of his thought. Lucario opens his eyes to see Meta Knight, walking over to him.

"What do you want?" Lucario asked, in an uncaring tone. "Aren't you supposed to be driving your ship, instead of bothering me?"

"Samus is driving it. I just went out here to get some air. Are you working on a plan or something?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, I'm just trying to sense Sheik's aura. I can feel it, but faintly. I sense heart ache, pain, sadness, and loneliness." Lucario answered.

"Please, I could have told you that." Meta Knight said. "I've been thinking for a while."

"About what?"

"You and Sheik. What is your relationship with her?" Meta Knight asked.

"We're friends. She's the first human I became emotional attach to." Lucario answered.

"So, it's your way saying you're in love with her." Meta Knight asked, smirking under his mask.

"Ridiculous. I'm a Pokémon, not a human." Lucario mumbled.

"So in love with her?" Meta Knight continued to say.

"What gave you the idea I might be in love her?" Lucario asked.

"Well, at first I thought the feeling was mutual, thinking you care for her like a sister, but seeing the look on your face, when you were interrogating the Bulblin, I was convince you have feelings for her." Meta Knight said. "When are you going to tell her?"

Lucario sighed. "Never. She's in love with Link."

"If you won't tell her, then I will." Meta Knight said slyly, walking away, but Lucario run into his path.

"Don't!" Lucario yelled.

"You are so very sad." Meta Knight said, crossing his arms over his chest. " She's not even here and you're already making a big deal out of it."

"You aren't serious about telling her, right?" Lucario inquired.

"No, I was playing with you and I know you will tell yourself." Meta Knight said.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell her?" Lucario said, as he and Meta Knight went back in the ship. "I told you, she's in love with Link."

"She still was the right to know how you feel about her." Meta Knight said as they enter the room with the others Brawlers.

"Who has what to know what?" Pit asked, walking to them.

"A child like you wouldn't understand." Meta Knight said, walking back to the steering wheel.

"Wait, does this have to do with Sheik?" Pit asked.

"I'll give you 2 minutes to shut up or I'll will fire at you with my Aura Sphere." Lucario threaten, showing him his palm that was glowing with aura.

"OK, I'll shut up, no need to get snippy." Pit said, walking away.

"Good bluff." Link commented Lucario.

"Who said I was bluffing?"

"Excuse me if I bored you, but we're here." Meta Knight said, landing his ship on the ground. The Brawlers got off the Halberd, only to see King Bulblin waiting for them.

"Ready for a rematch, Hero?" King Bulblin said, taking out his axe.

"Not really, I don't have time to deal with you." Link said, taking out his Master Sword. "Where is Ganondorf?!"

"Is this about that women, that he want to be his mate?" King Bulblin said.

"His what!? That's disgusting! Why would Ganondorf want to make Sheik his mate?!" Link asked, feeling like he was going to puke.

"He said she a strong warrior and she have a pretty face. Anyway, I'll tell you where he is if you defeat me." King Bulblin said, charging at Link with his axe.

"Fine!" Link said, blocking his axe with his Master Sword. Link push King Bulblin back and use his Shield Attack to make him stunned and attack him, cutting his armor. After a long battle, King Bulblin spoke up.

"Enough." He said, taking out a map and give it Link. "You have once again proven yourself worthy to me, so I'll give you this. The red dot is where you can find Ganondorf. Remember what I'd say Hero of Time; I fight of the strongest side. That's all I've have ever known."

"Thank you." Link said, as he saw King Bulblin took off.

"Well, that easy enough." Snake said.

"Easy for you to say, I was doing the fighting." Link said, walking to the Halberd. "We got what we came for, let's go."

_**With Sheik…**_

"Damn it!" Sheik yelled, trying to pull off the chain from the wall that she was bound to.

"You might as well give up, women." the Darknut said. "You'll never get out of here."

"Says you. If I wasn't chain to the wall, I can so kick you metal butt!" Sheik smirked. "Besides, how long are you going to let Ganondorf use you?"

"Shut you mouth, woman!" the Darknut snapped.

"What's wrong? Did I touch a nerve?" she continued to smirk. "You know it's true. You're just one of Ganondorf's little puppets. Once he's done with you, he'll push aside, just like the toy you are."

"I have enough of you!" the Darknut said, unlocking her cell and coming at her with his sword. "I'll cut that mouth of yours off for good!"

He was about to cut off her head, but Sheik gathers all her strength and pulls of the brick that was holding the chain for her arms and legs off the wall and punches the Darknut in the head. She kicks him in his helmet and threw him at the wall in her cell.

"Another example how men are such pathetic fools." Sheik said, taking the keys from the Darknut armor. She unlocks the chain from her arms and leg. She went to the dudgeon door and opens it slightly. She could see Bulblins all over the place.

"Damn, there's too many of these goons. I have to find my cowl and get out of here." Sheik said to herself. Just then she heard a scream from outside the castle.

"What's going on?" Sheik asked.

_**Outside…**_

The Brawlers manage to find the castle that King Bulblin spoke of. They were hiding behind several giant rocks at least 10 feet away from the castle. The place was fill with guards all over the castle.

"Anyone got-a plan?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, we go down there, kick some butts, and find Sheik, while trying to stay alive." Ike said, leaning his sword on his shoulder.

"Anyone got a _good_ plan?" Link said. "There's too many of them."

"OK, let's think. These things are cowardly, so let scare them off." Marth said.

"I think I got one." Red said, taking out his Charizard. "I chose you, Charizard."

A beam of light shot out and reveal Charizard.

"Charizard, fly up and scare the guards over there." Red commanded.

Charizard obey and flew up in the sky, letting out his Fire Blast at the Bulblins below. They scream in fear and start to run away. Once the coast was clear the Brawlers head for the front door of the castle, but it was lock.

"I can break the door with my Falcon Punch." Captain Falcon said, preparing to do it, but Samus hit him on the head.

"No you big idiot, that will likely draw attention from the inside. Let's find a way to break down the door quietly." She said.

"Maybe I can make a hole in the door with my Din's Fire." Zelda suggested.

'That's a good idea, go for it." Link said.

Zelda close her eyes and focus her energy on the door. She open eyes again and fire came out of her head, while she make a big circle at the door. After that she gently touch the spot she burn and then it fell down, allowing them entrance in the castle, but before they could enter an arrow shot out of the hole. Link peer though the hole to see a bunch of Bulblins archer in the hall.

"So much for entering quietly." Pit said, sarcastically, flying though the hole. He was about to shot the Bulblins, but stop when he saw their faces full with fear. Pit was confused, but realized the Bulblins was looking at his wings. Apparently, they're afraid of angels. Pit decides to use this advantaged.

"That's right, I'm a angel. You can mess with me, but I'm not sure you want to mess with my god." Pit said, spreading out his wings. The Bulblin ran away in fear, leaving Pit to laugh. "If we're lucky they'll all be that dumb. Coast is clear, guys."

"Nice work, Pit." Ness said, giving him a high-five.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." a voice said. Everyone look ahead to see Bowser holding something that looks like a cowl. It was Sheik's cowl. "They should never send a boy to do a man's job."

"That's…Where is Sheik?!" Link yelled. "What did you to do to her?!"

"Nothing…yet. I have to say I'm impressed that got this far, but I can't let you go any further." Bowser said. "Just try and get pass me."

"OK, I will." Sonic said, running towards him and punch him in the gut.

"Why you stupid…you'll pay!" Bowser yelled, angrily. He unleashes his Fire Breath at Sonic, but he kept dodging it. "Damn it, hold still!"

"Yeah, like I would do that." Sonic said, sarcastically. "Link, Lucario, go find Sheik. Let me deal with this clown."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Link said.

"Wait, get the cowl back." Lucario said, as he watch Sonic run at Bowser again and grab the cowl out of his hand and toss it to Lucario. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go." Sonic said, as he watch Link and Lucario went to the dudgeon. Once they got there it was too dark to see. Lucario use his aura to see, telling Link to stay close. They continue to check the cells, until they come upon an open one with a Darknut in it and holes in the wall.

"Looks like this is Sheik doing." Link said. "Where is she now?"

Just then someone came down out of the roof and pin Link to the ground. It was still too dark to see the person, but Link could tell whom it is by the red eyes that glow in the dark.

"Sheik, it's me Link." Link exclaimed.

"Hero, it's you." Sheik said, turning around to see Lucario with her cowl in his palm. She smiled and got from Link and ran to hug Lucario, who blush a little. He gave her cowl back and she put back on her face.

"Are you OK?" Lucario asked her.

"Yes. I got some cuts and bruises, but I'll live." She said.

"Thank the Goddesses." Link said. "Hurry, we have to get out of here."

"But what about your revenge about Ganondorf did?" Lucario asked.

"I'll do that next time. We have to get you back to the mansion." Link replied.

"No way. Not until I find Ganondorf and kick his butt." Sheik said.

"Are you nut? There's no time for this." Link said. "The others are probably in the Halberd waiting for us."

"Guess there's no other way." Lucario said, knocking her out and she fell into his arms. "Let's go Link."

Link nodded and they went back to the others, who are still battling with Bowser.

"Guys, we got Sheik. Let's go. Ness and Lucas, cover us!" Link called.

"Right! PK Flash!" Ness and Lucas said, as a bright light appeared, making Bowser closed his eyes. Once the light was gone, Bowser open to see the Brawlers was gone as well.

"They got away, now I have to deal with Ganondorf. Just great!" he said, sarcastically.

_**Nighttime…**_

After the Brawlers escape from the castle, they went back to the Brawlers Mansion in the Halberd. They dash to the Infirmary so R.O.B can check Sheik's condition, while they others wait in the room. He cleanses her wounds and has to take off her clothes, while he was bandaging her up.

"Well, she has a broken arm and some of her cuts are deep, but she'll be alright." R.O.B said, checking her pulse and reach for her cowl, but Sheik grabs his robotic wrist, much to everyone surprised.

"Don't even think about it." Sheik said. "My head might hurt, but I'm not stupid."

"You're awake." R.O.B said, while Sheik let go of him. "I guess that's good, but you shouldn't move for a while. What exactly did Ganondorf did to you?"

"Lock me up and torture me." Sheik answered.

"We need to talk." Link said, walking over to her bed.

"I got nothing to say to you, I promise the Princess to stay clear of you until she finds the spell to put us together." Sheik said, looking in the different direction.

" You talk to me back at the castle." Link said. "Why does it matter now?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you." She said, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Link, leave her alone." Lucario interrupted. "She needs her rest."

"Stay out of this." Link glared. "This is between me and her."

"Excuse me, but I you two want to fight, take it outside." R.O.B said. "I won't let you two make a mess in my mansion just to fight over your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Lucario and Link said in union.

"Whatever, now everyone get out or do I have to kick you out." R.O.B said

"Fine, but we're not done yet." Link said to Sheik, as he and the others exit the room and went to the living room.

"Why did you get involved with me and Sheik?" Link asked Lucario.

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you." Lucario replied. "If you want to talk to her, do it when no one is around."

"That's not the only reason, right?" Link asked.

"If you must know, Lucario is in love with Sheik." Meta Knight said, causing everyone to stare at Lucario.

"You love Sheik? That's so cute." Peach giggled.

"Yes I do, but It's quite clear she's in love with someone else, isn't that right Link?" Lucario said. "She never told you how she felt about you because she didn't want to hurt the Princess feelings and she thought you didn't feel the same way and you don't understand Sheik's feelings at all."

"I do understand her feelings." Link said.

"Then if you do, why don't you tell her how you feel and why are you still with the Princess? Is it because you think it's your destiny for you and her to be together? Let me give you one word of advice; Tell Sheik how you feel or you'll up losing her forever." Lucario said seriously, walking away leaving Link to think about what he said.

_**Later that night…**_

That night after the other Brawlers went to sleep, Link snuck to the Infirmary to see Sheik. Once he got there he saw Sheik already up in her bed, as if she was waiting for him.

"How did you know I was coming?" Link said, walking over to her and sitting down on the bed.

"I'm a ninja, you idiot. I could hear you from a mile away." She said. "What do you want?"

"About you and me. Sheik, is it true you're in love me?" Link said, glancing at her.

Sheik froze at the spot. She didn't avoid his gaze, but still remain shocked. Her breathing was heavy and she could hear her heart beat fast.

"And…?" Sheik asked.

"And what? Sheik, you just go around saying you love someone!"

"What I meant was, how do you feel about?" Sheik said, looking at the window.

"Don't switch questions around!" Link said, groaning in frustration.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm a Sheikah; I'm not suppose to submit myself to…men." Sheik said. "Even if I feel the same way, Hero, it would just jeopardize everything."

"Why?"

"These types of relationship doesn't work out, Hero…I have a mission to carry out. Such feelings will get in my way and…yours."

"How can you be so sure, Sheik?"

"Because for one thing we work together and don't you remember what Ike said about dating with the team always lead to a disaster? It will make us fail on our mission if we're always worrying about each other. And we're so different, just look at us: I'm a ninja and you're The Hero of Time. Why does this affect you so?" Sheik asked.

"Because I feel the same way!" Link blunt out angrily.

"It won't work…Trust me…" Sheik said, sadly.

"No, you trust me, Sheik!' he snapped, grabbing her shoulders and force her to look up in his eyes. "I'm not giving up my feelings just because you say so. And not being together isn't going to aid us. I won't stop worrying about you and I won't stop getting these urges to…"

"To what? Kiss me? Sheik muttered with eyes of compassions. She places a hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Link eyes were full of sadness and rejection. Sheik didn't know why. Link has Zelda, so why is he making such a big deal out of this. He looked at her sharply.

"I won't get hurt. You're the one who keeps getting hurt." Link said, gently.

"So it may seem…" Sheik said, looking down at the covers. Why wouldn't Link understand this could affect them? Not to mention how will Zelda fill about this? It seem Link has completely forgotten about Zelda at the moment.

"Why? Why does it have to be me?" Sheik asked.

"Why not?" he replied.

"You're with the Princess, so why do you want me?"

"I…I don't know. To you I feel like I could tell you anything, but with Zelda…" Link trailed off.

"But…I might end up hurting you somehow and we'll hate each other." Sheik said. At that moment, Link pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I can careless how you feel about me, I'm the only who can protect you. I'll stay be your side no matter what happens. Even if you betray me, I'll still…love you." Link said. "I mean it."

"Link…" Sheik said. He smiled at her. This is the first time he heard her say his name. They lean closer and they pull each other into a passionate kiss. Link slowly lower Sheik on the bed again and he was on top of her. That night, they made love and slowly fall asleep in each other arms.

Unknown to them, they we're begin watch by the boys from the outside. They saw the whole thing, except for Pit, Red, Ness, Lucas, Diddy Nana and Popo, who eyes was cover by the others. They decide to leave, except for Lucario who stay in the tree they were hiding in. Lucario felt happy for his friend. Even if Lucario do have feelings for Sheik, he knows it won't really work out between them. Being friends with Sheik is good enough for him.

* * *

_How romantic! You think this is over now, right? Wrong! You'll see what I mean soon. Thank you for your time. Bye Bye!_


	9. When There Was Me And You Kidnap again

Hello again! Before we get started on the next chapter I like to give another special Thank you to my sister, Hana13, Jerico the savior, marth is a terminator, alberto4395, my friend, princessxkat, and my Idol, TwoTails for reading my story! I must apologize once again because I made a mistake in my story since I was reading too fast when I was checking for mistakes, but I will get better as my story progress! I'm not giving up so easily! I'm a ninja after all! Believe it!

Now let's recap what happen so far: By using too much magic Zelda split her and Sheik apart. Until Zelda finds a way to put two into one, Sheik will be staying Lucario's room for the time being. Now, Sheik and Link dance with each other, and end up in a tight problem. Sheik kisses Link and Pit finds out, but kept it a secret. Sheik and Zelda got into a fight, and now they're feeling bad. R.O.B set the Brawlers to deal with some monsters at a village. However, it was all a trap for the Brawlers to get tired, and waste their energy. Bowser appeared along with Ridley and kidnapped Sheik. Bowser told the Brawlers that Ganondorf want to see her and if they want her back come and look for them. Link is in agony and sworn that he will get Sheik back no matter what the cost. The Brawlers headed back to the mansion to tell R.O.B. The Brawlers went and interrogate a Bulblin and got some information about where might Ganondorf be and they head off to the find King Bulblin. As for Sheik, she is capture and lock up in a cell. She found out that Ganondorf want to make her his "mate". The Brawlers confront King Bulblin and he gave them a map to where Ganondorf is. While the others deal with Bowser, Link and Lucario find Sheik. They escape from the castle and went back to the Brawlers Mansion. Link and Sheik revel their feelings for one another and share a night with each other and the guys watch them. Lucario feels happy for his friend. Now on with the story!

**A/N: Please listen to the song when you get to the lyrics.**

**Chapter 9:When There Was Me And You/Kidnapped again**

_**Next Morning…**_

It was another day at the Brawlers Mansion. The sun's rays hit Sheik eyes and she felt an arm around her naked body. She looks next to her to see her lover. She remembers what happen last night and she smiled. To think this would ever happen to them. But there's was still the problem with Zelda. How will she take it? A voice across the room interrupted her thoughts.

"You're awake." said the Aura Pokémon, leaning against the wall.

"Lucario…how long have you been there?" Sheik asked, sitting up from the bed and pulling the sheets to hide her naked body.

"Since last night after she fall asleep from your event with Link." Lucario said, walking over to her. Sheik's face turns red. So he saw the whole thing. How embarrassing, she didn't want him to see her and Link having sex.

"Who else saw us?" Sheik asked him.

"Every guy in the mansion." He replied.

"I see…Did they tell anyone?"

"No, but you will soon. You got to tell the Princess about this. And what will happen when she put you and her together? Not to mention that Ganondorf is likely to come after you." Lucario said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" Sheik said, looking down in sadness. "But I know the Princess will have to wait a little longer before putting us back together."

"Why?"

"Because I have to leave this place." Sheik said, waking up Link. "Link, get up."

"What is it?" he asked, yawning and getting up. "What's the matter?"

"Link, your girlfriend is leaving the mansion." Lucario said.

"She's what!?" Link shouted, fully awake. "Why?"

"Because back in the castle, when I was lock in the cell, Ganondorf said even if I escape from him, he'll keep coming after me, and I don't think he was kidding." Sheik explained. "Me being here is only cause trouble and it will endanger the Princess. I must leave."

"You can't, R.O.B is in charge of the mansion. You can't go anywhere without his permission." Lucario said, looking at Sheik. "We can't talk here, R.O.B is likely to come in to check on your condition and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see two people naked in bed with each other. Get dress, Sheik I wash your clothes and there on that chair."

He pointed to the chair next to her bed, it has her Sheikah clothes on it. Lucario turn to face the corner, so Link and her can change and after that they went to the garden to discuss this more. Unknown they were being watch by Zelda, who was watching from her bedroom window. She knew what happen last night between Link and Sheik and she felt sadness all over herself; she thought she and Link would always be together, but it seems to be all a dream now. If Sheik hadn't come into the picture she and Link would still be together. They we're happy when there just her and Link.

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here, but all I want _

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe?_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

"_Link…All I ever wanted is to be with you, but now…I won't let you see me sad."_ Zelda thought, walking downstairs of the mansion.

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

"_You were my knight in shining armor just like the stories…hiding my feelings isn't easy. Everyone could figure I'm confusing my feelings about how I really feel." _Zelda continued to think.

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But when you went and change the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left what use-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes upon a star_

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

"_I wanted it to be just us forever…" _Zelda thought, sadly.

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

"_I knew you were in love with Sheik…I just didn't want to admit it…" _Zelda thought, entering the living room.

_Cause I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you…_

"_I thought you love me and only me, but I guess I was wrong."_ Zelda thought, leaning her head against the wall. "_I wish it was just me and you again…"_

A tear fell down from Zelda's face and on the ground. She gathers the rest of her courage and walk to the garden. It was time for her and Link to break up, so he could be with Sheik. Zelda might be sad and angry with this, but as long as she still could see Link, she'll be happy, but right now she need to let out some anger.

"Link I need to talk to you and Sheik." Zelda said, walking over to them. Link, Sheik and Lucario's eyes drift to the Princess. Sheik bowed in respect for the Princess. She remembers she wasn't supposed to come near Link until Zelda find the spell to put them together. She has to make up an excuse for this.

"Princess, I could explain this…" Sheik said before Zelda raise a hand for silence.

"Say nothing, Sheik…Our hearts and minds were as one…I understand for a long time how you feel about Link and about the suffering you endured while we was one." Zelda said, softly. "When you was always control of our body, you were conflict about your duties to me and your feelings for Link, I understand that."

"Princess…I…I'm sorry." Sheik said, in a low voice. "You have every right to be angry at me, so please don't blame Link. This is all my fault, if I haven't…"

"It's okay, even for a ninja, you're still just human." Zelda interrupted again gently. Being a woman, it's easy to fall in love. I'm sorry I acted so coldly towards you and so I decide that I won't put us back together."

"But Princess it's my duty to protect you…" Sheik said, but Zelda interrupted again.

"It is your duty to protect me, but I want you to be happy." Zelda smiled, closing her eyes and open then again to face what's behind her. "Before I continued, guys come out. I know you're there, after all I help R.O.B invented those invisibilities belts."

Suddenly in a blink of a eye, the other Brawlers turn off their belts and are now standing there for Link, Sheik, and Lucario to see them.

"We'd so make terrible ninjas." Pit mumbled, and they others nod in agreement.

"Like I was saying, Sheik, I wish you happiness. I hope is it OK if you continued to let me be in love Link? However, you're not getting off the hook so easily." Zelda said, rising her voice. She turns to Link, angrily. "You know, you can least look at me in the eye when you ripped out my heart!"

"I never meant to." Link whsipered, looking at her guilty.

"You could at least let us break up before sleeping with Sheik, I would've understand that. I swear, you can be a real jerk at times." Zelda said, turning her back on him and crossing her arms across her chest. Just then the Brawlers heard a loud roar above them. They looked up in the sky to see Ridley and then they heard a laugh behind them. They turned to see Bowser with an evil grin.

"Bowser, huh? Never thought I see your ugly face again so soon." Sheik said, taking out her needles. "What do you want this time?"

"Payback. Thanks to you, I got scold by Ganondorf for letting you escape. Now he sent me to get the job done correctly." Bowser said. "You're coming with us women and don't make me sic Ridley on you. You only saw his good side last time."

"I hardly doubt that. Now let's get this over with." Sheik said, throwing her needles at him and it hit him directly. "I also want payback for what you goons did to me."

"Sheik, you shouldn't fight. Your wounds are still healing. Let us deal with this." Lucario said, getting into his fighting stance.

"No way I'm missing out on the fun, but if you guys going to fight him, make sure you hurt that jerk hole…a lot." Sheik said, stepping aside.

"Deal. You guys deal with Bowser, I'm dealing with Ridley." Samus said, jumping up on a nearby tree, to Ridley, and kicking him his face. She went on Ridley's back and start punching him.

"Samus, be careful." Marth called.

"You be careful." Samus said, giving Ridley a head butt.

"We'll go help you." Fox called.

"No, stay out of this!" Samus shouted, holding on to Ridley, who was trying to get her off. "I have to settle the score with Ridley after he killed my parents!"

"Let her go, Fox." Falco said, crossing his arm over his chest. "She needs to get her revenge."

"Hey, Lucario, can you make telepathic contact with it?" Snake asked him.

"Does he look like a human or a Pokémon to you?!" Lucario said.

"Well, at least she was a worthy a opponent." Ike said.

"Hey! You idiots are aware I'm still here?!" Bowser snapped, charging at Mario and threw him at a tree.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you idiot?!" Link said, coming from behind Bowser and shot him with his Hero's Bow, but Bowser hid in his shell to block the attack. Luckily, Ike came at him and shove him into the wall. As for Samus, she was still holding on Ridley's head, which was still flying like a lunatic trying to get her off, but Samus didn't give up. Only if she was her Power Suit with her, she could kill Ridley in one blow. Ridley is getting frustrated with this and pounds his head into a tree, crushing Samus on the tree as well. Ridley felt something on his leg and he turn to see Sheik standing there with her chain around his leg.

"Get off of her, now!" Sheik said, pulling him off of Samus. An unconscious Samus was about to fell on the ground, but Marth caught her just in time.

"Sheik, you shouldn't be fighting, but as long as you are punch Ridley in the face for me for hurting Samus!" Marth called to her, as he watches her punch Ridley in the face and in the air. Sheik jump up in mid-air and grab her dagger and stab it in Ridley's shoulder. He scream in pain and slam Sheik against the mansion, causing the mansion to have a hole in it. Ridley grabs her and flew to Bowser who was fighting with the others Brawlers. Bowser hops on his back as he passes by and flew back in the sky.

"It been fun, but we got what we came for." Bowser said, as he and Ridley begin to fly away with Sheik in Ridley's hand. "If you want her back, come to Hyrule castle. Ganondorf took over it a while ago and he's expecting you Hero of Time."

"LINK!" Sheik screamed before she was gone with Bowser and Ridley.

"Sheik!" Link yelled, but it was too late they were gone. Link fell on his knees and started to punch the ground in anger.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he continued to say in rage. The Brawlers watch in sadness. Marth lay Samus on the ground gently and walk over to Link with Ike, Meta Knight, and Lucario. When Link was going to punch Meta Knight stop him by placing his hand over Link's.

"Sitting here and cursing yourself isn't going to bring her back." Meta Knight told him.

"He's right, Link." Ike said, putting his hand on Link's shoulder. "We have to rescue Sheik and fast."

"And this time you better make Ganondorf pay for what he's done." Marth said, darkly.

"Trust me, I will. He's gone too far!" Link said angrily, getting off the ground. "I seen a lot of sick things in my life, but this one takes the cake! I'm going to put a end of Ganondorf once and for all, that much I promise!"

"And I'm coming with you." Samus said, standing up and walking over to him. "I still have a score to settle with Ridley."

"But Samus…" Marth said, worriedly.

"No "buts", Marth, I waited all this time to get Ridley after killed my parents." Samus said, angrily. "I'm sorry, but I can't continued to live like this until Ridley is dead. Give me a minute to change into my Power Suit."

"Fine. I won't stop you, but if things get to dangerous for you I want Fox and Falco to take you somewhere safe." Marth said, sternly.

"Deal. R.O.B get the Arwings and Meta Knight's Halberd ready to take off." Samus said, walking to the mansion.

"Very well, I won't stand in your guys way, but I can't go and help you with this battle." R.O.B said. "I must remain here and fix the damage that was cause. Mr. Game & Watch will also stay here to assist me."

"Whatever. Lucario can you come up with a plan to get inside the Hyrule castle?" Link asked. "I'm pretty sure it's guarded by some real fighters this time."

"What plan? This time we just barge in and kill Ganondorf, right? Me and the others will hold off the enemies, leaving you to deal with Ganondorf." Lucario said.

"Fine, let's hurry." Link repiled, walking away with one thought in his head.

"_Be ready Ganondorf! If you do anything to Sheik, I'm not just going to kill you; I'm going to send you to the depths of Hell!"_

* * *

_Wow. There's a lot of anger store up in Link. Thank you for your time. Bye Bye! The next chapter will be the last! _


	10. Finale Battle

Recap: By using too much magic Zelda split her and Sheik apart. Until Zelda finds a way to put two into one, Sheik will be staying Lucario's room for the time being. Now, Sheik and Link dance with each other, and end up in a tight problem. Sheik kisses Link and Pit finds out, but kept it a secret. Sheik and Zelda got into a fight, and now they're feeling bad. R.O.B set the Brawlers to deal with some monsters at a village. However, it was all a trap for the Brawlers to get tired, and waste their energy. Bowser appeared along with Ridley and kidnapped Sheik. Bowser told the Brawlers that Ganondorf want to see her and if they want her back come and look for them. Link is in agony and sworn that he will get Sheik back no matter what the cost. The Brawlers headed back to the mansion to tell R.O.B. The Brawlers went and interrogate a Bulblin and got some information about where might Ganondorf be and they head off to the find King Bulblin. As for Sheik, she is capture and lock up in a cell. She found out that Ganondorf want to make her his "mate". The Brawlers confront King Bulblin and he gave them a map to where Ganondorf is. While the others deal with Bowser, Link and Lucario find Sheik. They escape from the castle and went back to the Brawlers Mansion.

Link and Sheik revel their feelings for one another and share a night with each other and the guys watch them. Lucario feels happy for his friend. Zelda finds out and wish happiness for Link and Sheik, telling them that she won't put Sheik and her together again. Bowser and Ridley came back to get Sheik and they got her. The Brawlers head for Hyrule castle where Ganondorf is. Link prepares to fight Ganondorf for the last time. Now, with the story!

I would like to thank all of you for reviewing my story…

**Chapter 10:Final Battle**

_**Meta Knight's Halberd/ Fox and Falco's Arwings**_

The Brawlers continue their way to Hyrule Castle. They dark clouds above them told them it was going to rain. The Brawlers could see the castle coming into view and Ridley was outside the castle, flying around. Thunder came out of the sky, making Ridleu look more terrifying. Samus was in her Power Suit getting ready for her rematch with him. Luckily, Ridley was the only guard that was actually guarding the castle. However, the Brawlers knew never to underestimate their opponents.

"Guys, do you read me?" Samus asked Fox and Falco over the transmitter. "If you do, remember that you guys lay off of Ridley, he's mine."

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie." Falco repiled. "Don't forget what your boyfriend said; if things get too dangerous, me and Fox have to intervene."

"I didn't forget, but I'll be fine." Samus stated, determinedly. "I'll will kill Ridley on my own."

"Fine, but don't blame us if you get hurt." Falco said.

"Falco!" Fox snapped at him. "Sorry about him Samus. He's just…he's just stubborn."

"It's OK." Samus said. "Just make sure he doesn't get in my way."

"Deal. Be careful Samus…What the?!" Fox screamed out of nowhere. Fox look at his radar to see something behind him. It was Ridley. He was attacking his Arwing with his mouth.

"Fox get out of the Arwing!" Falco said, flying next to the doom one. Fox jump out his ship and onto Falco's Arwing, just as Ridley chew up Fox's Arwing. When Ridley was finish chewing Fox's Arwing, he chase after Falco's.

"Fox, hang on!' Falco said, increasing his speed. "Things are going to get a little rough."

Fox look behind him to see Ridley catching up with them. He saw the Halberd firing some of its missiles at him, but they were unaffected. Ridley increased he's speed and he bites the end of Falco's Arwing.

"Falco we have to get off now!' Fox said, opening the Arwing's windshield and pulling Falco out and landing the Halberd's deck. Falco and Fox watch as Ridley ate the Arwing Falco watch in anger and he punch Fox's arm.

"Ow…What was that for?" Fox asked, rubbing his arm.

"I can't believe you! I have to rebuilt that thing by hand now!" Falco yelled at him.

"You're so right. I'm sorry I save our lives." Fox said, sarcastically.

Falco groans and start walking away from Fox, who was following him.

"And people think Samus is the unstable one." Fox mumbled, just as Samus came out on the deck.

"Did Ridley hurt you guys?" she asked them.

"No, but thanks to Fox, my Arwing was hurt!" Falco shouted, angrily.

"Well, I'm going to hurt him!" Samus exclaimed, jumping on Ridley's head. "You guys on ahead without me! I'll be fine!"

Falco nod and grab Fox and enter the Halberd, joining the other Brawlers.

"Where is Samus?" Marth asked.

"Look outside the window. You'll see a interesting show." Falco said, walking pass him.

"He's kidding, Marth. I don't why when this isn't a laughing matter." Fox reassured him.

Marth glare at Falco and look outside to see Samus riding on Ridley and punching him in the face with her canon arm.

"Samus be careful!" Marth called to her, opening the window.

"You be careful!" She called. "Go find Sheik!"

"Right!" he replied.

"Hey, you guys!' Meta Knight said. "We're above the tower of thecastle."

"My guess that's were Ganondorf is." Link said, walking to the door leading to the outside and opening it. "Let's go!"

Link jump out of the Halberd and the others follow them. They land on the platform leading to the tower. The Brawlers enter the tower, on their guard. Link's gaze follows up the red carpet that was beneath his feet to the throne and he and the others gasped on what they saw.

Above the throne was a Triforce symbol-three golden triangle that formed a larger one; one on top and two at the bottom.

In the middle of the Triforce was Sheik. Her eyes were closed and her cowl was off her face. She didn't stir as the Brawlers approached the throne

"Wow, Sheik is really pretty without her cowl on." Pit said, causing everyone to look at him. "What?"

"Way to focus on the real problem." Ike said, sarcastically.

"Is she dead-a?" Luigi asked, in scare tone.

"I don't like vibe I'm getting from here." Olimar said, hiding behind Captain Falcon.

"Lucario is she-…" Link started, but stopped. He didn't want to say it.

"No, I can still sense life in her." Lucario said, closing his red eyes and lifting his black ears. He opens them and his gaze follows at the throne. A man was sitting there, that man was Ganondorf. He was holding a sheateh sword and with an evil smirk on his face.

"Welcome to my castle…" he chuckled, his gaze piercing all of them.

"_Your_ castle?" Zelda hissed.

Ganondorf merely nodded, then stood up at the throne.

"You've people have long amused me, Princess." He said, walking down the stairs to face her. He holds up his hand to see the Triforce of Power. Zelda right hand glow as well as Sheik hand. It was the Triforce of Wisdom. Link left hand glow as well. It was the Triforce of Courage. "You see this Princess? When you separate you and the girl above me here, your Triforce of Wisdom was split into two along with you two. You fell right into my trap. Now when I kill you and the boy I'll have all three pieces of the Triforce."

"Now I understand." Zelda growled. "You lured us here to reclaim the Triforce for yourself."

"You dare to deny your king? Very well then, try and destroy me…You and your little friends." Ganondorf said, smirking. He raised his hand at the sleeping ninja and disintegrated into patches of darkness; it broke into smaller patches and hover to the ninja and enters her body. Pit flew up and saw odd, dark marking on Sheik's arms, legs, neck, and the sides of her face. Her eyes open and they burn red in rage. A burst of energy out and it sent Pit flying on the ground. Pit got up, rubbing is head and he gasped as he saw dark patches of light surrounding him and the Brawlers. They stood back-to-back.

"Are you OK?" Link asked.

"Do I look OK to you?!" Pit snapped, as he watch the patches collide together and clone each of the Brawlers creating their dark self. The only one that wasn't clone was Zelda and Link. The Brawlers charge at the copies and started to fight all over the room. Link and Zelda watch and suddenly Sheik came from behind them with a smile on her face. Her skin was sickly blue and her blonde hair was taken on a greenish tint.

And she finally spoke, in Ganondorf's voice.

"Both of you, faithless fools who dare take arms against the King of Evil…"

Sheik floated in the air with needles in her hands. Her arms hung loosely at her sides; it was like she was nothing more than a puppet.

"So you chose…And so you shall feel my wrath! The time was come for the holders of the Triforce to fight for the death!" Sheik said, in Ganondorf's voice.

"Zelda, stay back!" Linkshouted, as he watch the possessed Sheik flew backwards, rising her needles and threw them at Link. Link put his shield in defense, blocking the attack. Sheik teleported behind Link and kick him across the room. She ran up to punch him, but Link move out of the way, so instead of punching Link, she punch the wall.

"What's the matter, boy?" Ganon taunted. "Afraid to hurt your lover or you just won't hurt a women."

"He won't, but I'll will!" Zelda said, charging up her Din's Fire and blast Sheik to the floor. Link smiled at her.

"I think you enjoy that a little." He said.

"Just letting out some steam." Zelda said, as Sheik got up from the ground.

"What are you doing, Princess!?" Ganon asked, angrily for her actually getting involved with the fight.

"Saving the jerk who dumped me." Zelda said, dryly.

"Why is this?" Ganon laughed. "Isn't this the same boy who broke you heart?"

"That may be, but I'll continue to fight along side Link." Zelda said, calmly. "I love Link more than I fear you jerk hole."

"Isn't that quite rude, darling." Ganon said, charging at them with needles.

"Does she even have a weakness?" Link asked Zelda, as he blocks the attack from Sheik.

"There is one; My Light Arrow. If I use enough magic, I can make Ganondorf come out of Sheik's body, but it will have to hurt her a little."

"Go for it, just as long as it doesn't kill her." Link said. "I'll distract her, when you find a opening to fire at her."

"OK!" Zelda said, as she watches Link charge at Sheik. She looks at the Brawlers to see they were still fighting their copies. Ike and Meta Knight were having trouble with their copies. That was until Meta Knight slams his copy into the wall and went over to Ike's copy and slashes him.

"How about we switch dance partners?" Meta Knight said, beating up Ike's clone.

"Fine by me." Ike said, charging at Meta Knight and passing up Sonic and his copy.

"Child! Slacker! Clown! We've don't have a place among the greatest fighters!" Dark Sonic said, trying to punch the real one, but was unsuccessful.

"Says you!" Sonic said, charging at him and punch a hole right though the copy and making disappeared. "Well, I'm done with mine, I better go help the others."

Just then a large crash came though the roof of the castle and landed in the center of the room, killing the rest of the Brawlers copies. Everyone turn to saw Samus standing there all beat up. Her Power Suit was half gone. Her helmet was off of her and her hair was down and her breathing was heavy. She was standing on top of Ridley who was bleeding.

"Well that's convenient." Sonic said, as he and the others watch Samus pointing her arm canon at Ridley's head.

"I waited a long for this Ridley. Now I have my revenge." Samus said, loading up her canon. "Take this! Zero Laser!'

A large beam of energy shot of out the canon and though Ridley's head. He screams in pain and after that he was died. Samus smiled, as her Power Suit fell off of her.

"I finally did it." Samus said. She turned to the others. "You'll never guess what I found outside. I got Bowser and Wario."

"How did you do that?" Ike asked her. "And where are they?"

"They're outside and died. I knock them out by accident when I was fighting Ridley." Samus answered, putting her hand on her head. She felt dizzy and tired.

"Samus, are you OK?" Marth asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine if I sleep a little." Samus said before she fell unconscious. Marth caught her and she fell into his arms.

"Is she okay?" Snake asked.

"Not for long she isn't!" Ganondorf yelled. "That witch killed my puppets!"

"Hey, Ganondorf!" Link called. "I think you should stop worrying about what's in back of you, not in front of you."

Ganondorf turned around to see Zelda with her Light Arrow, ready to fire at him.

"Never turn you back on your enemies, Ganondorf. It's one of the basic rules in battle." Zelda said. "Leave her alone! Your opponents are Link and I. Now get out of Sheik's body! Take this! Light Arrow!"

Zelda let go of the arrow and it hit Ganon perfectly. He screams in pain as the darkness left Sheik's body. She begins to fall to the ground, but Link caught her in time. Her skin, hair and everything else were back to normal. Lucario came over and Link handed Sheik to him.

"Take care of her for me." Link said. "Is she okay?"

"She will be." Lucario sighed. "She needs rest, that's all."

"Thank the Goddesses." Link sighed in relief.

They didn't notice the darkness congealing behind them until silence was shattered by an animal's groans. The Brawlers whipped around to see the darkness shape itself into a beast. That was Ganondorf no doubt. He charges at the Brawlers in a fast rate, but they manage to dodge it. Ganondorf broke though the wall to the outside. Link and Zelda follow him as Ganon turn back into his humanoid form and he rode black horse with red eyes that came out of nowhere.

"You can't defeat me…nothing can." He said, as he charge at them on his horse. Ghostly versions of him flanked at both sides. Ike and Marth was about to go and help Link, but Meta Knight put a hand in front of them, telling them to stop.

"What are you doing?! Link needs our help." Ike said.

"No." a weak voice said. Everyone turn to look at Sheik, who was still in Lucario's arms. "This is destiny, their destiny. You must not intervene."

"But Link and Zelda will die if we don't do anything!" Marth said. "What are suppose to do?! Just stand here and see them get killed?!"

"I believe in them." Sheik said, weakly. "All of you should believe in them, too."

Link readied his Master Sword in front of Zelda's body. Zelda place a hand on Link's hand and she look at him.

"Please wait. I need more arrows." Zelda said, putting her other hand over her chest and she started to pry.

"_Spirits of light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our worlds…In my hour of need, grant me the power to banish evil!" _Zelda pryed.

In an instant a flash a light appeared and Link and Zelda was gone.

Elsewhere is a world full of bright light is where the hero and the princess is. Hyrule's spirits floated over the light and over to Zelda. She close her hands and Light Arrows appeared in her hands.

"Zelda, where are we?" Link asked, confused.

"We're in the place where the Light spirits dwell." Zelda answered. She smiled at him, but it was a little sad. "Link…Chosen hero! Please lend us the last of your power."

Zelda took a step back and bow to him. Link extended a hand to the Princess and she took it. The next moment Link and Zelda find themselves on Epona, his horse. They were once again at Hyrule's field.

'There you are. I thought you _cowards_ ran away." Ganondorf chuckled.

"I'll slow down Ganondorf with my arrows, while you keep him in range!' Zelda said.

They're game of cat and mouse began. After a while of hitting Ganondorf with Zelda's arrow and Link slashing him with this Master Sword, Ganondorf fell off his horse onto the ground. Link got off of Epona and walked over to where Ganondorf is. Suddenly a wall of energy formed around Link and Ganondorf. Both of them ready their swords for the final battle. They charge at one another and their blades clash with each other. Link pushes Ganondorf back and slashes him a couple of time until he fell on the ground. This was his chance to punish Ganondorf for what he did. He gathers the last of his strength and use his Ending Blow and plunged his Master Sword right in Ganondor's chest. He let out a long, awful scream before his eyes went blank and he die.

The wall of energy disappeared and Zelda and the other Brawlers race to him.

"You did it, Link." Zelda smiled at him.

"No, we did it ,Zelda." Link smiled. He turns to his friends. "We all did it."

_**Epilogue**_

It had been 1 year since the final battle. Hyrule Castle was repaired after the battle. The Brawlers kept in touch with one another as they go their own way. They join up every month to see each other. Samus and Marth continue to date, but Samus must keep doing her bounty hunting so they see each other on a daily basic. Sheik and Link got married and are now living with Zelda. Zelda continues to have feelings for Link and are now happy for the couple. Sheik was going to have a baby soon. It's was a girl and they're planning to name it after Zelda. When she was born she look a lot like Link, except for the red eyes. Sheik continues to protect Zelda and even let her love Link. Sheik understands that the bond between the Princess and the Hero will last forever. Above more Sheik and Link's love will last forever as well. Their life will be tied in love's sweet embrace from now on.

_**The End…**_

* * *

_Thank you everyone who read my story...Good-bye...I'll see you later..._


End file.
